Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Fallen Star
by JCHudson
Summary: It was over. They had won. The Signers had defeated their evil twins, The Dark Signers. However, not everything was as it should be. Yusei Fudo, the one that had brought the Signers together in the first place, fell into the light of the old, Ener-D Reactor, and there he was trapped in the black abyss. Now, one with the darkness, Yusei becomes the very thing he swore to destroy...
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Fallen Star

Broken

* * *

Author's Notes: Had this idea of a story for a while. It will also be my first time writing a duel, or a few, so any constructive criticism could help with what I have planned in the future. This is not for profit, merely entertainment. I do not own anything, but the cards made up in the story. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, and the song titled Broken, is owned by the band Seether. Rated M for blood, strong language and strong violence. No smexiness this time. Sorry, folks. But back to the story. This is also an AU. Where Akiza duels and defeats Misty before Yusei duels against Roman, and Rex doesn't become the final Dark Signer.

* * *

It was done. The Signers had triumphed over the Dark Signers, but at a terrible cost. In the final duel between Yusei and Roman, the leader of the forces of darkness, after his defeat, Roman detonated an explosion beneath the bridge that they had been dueling on, sending Yusei falling into the abyss below, into the old reactor's energy spiralling into the gates of the Underworld. The explosions aftershock did more than blow a simple bridge, however. The entire area around the control unit began shaking violently, falling apart with debris breaking away and collapsing around the group. If they didn't hurry, they would be joining Yusei sooner than they would like to admit.

"We have to go, now!", Trudge yelled out to the group.

"But what about Yusei?! We can't just leave him!", Akiza argued.

"He's right, as much as I hate to say it! If we don't get out of here soon, none of us will be getting out of here alive!" , Crow agreed with the brooding officer.

"But-!" , however, before Akiza could argue any further, and before the twins, Leo and Luna could give their opinions, Trudge picked the kids up and headed out the only exit in sight.

Crow, meanwhile was struggling to convince Akiza to come with him.

"Akiza! If we don't leave now, we'll all die! We have to go, now!"

"I'm not leaving until I find Yusei! He stuck his life out there for me, and I'll be damned if I let him die now, without re-paying him!"

However, when Akiza tried to pull away, Crow pulled back even harder, and started preaching to her again how important it was for them to get out of there soon.

"Akiza, listen to me! We'll find him! But we won't be any good to him if we're all buried under tons of rubble! Please! It's what Yusei would want you to do!"

Finally, Akiza gave in, and they ran out to the rest of the group before the whole cavern came down upon them. Now that everyone had made it out safely, they needed a plan to search for Yusei, and to shut down the last beacon, before the King of the Underworld rises from the gates of darkness and brings destruction down upon the Earth, and all those that inhabit it. Crow started with contacting Jack about what has recently occurred, and that they needed him immediately.

* * *

"What!?"

"You heard me Jack. It was all a set up. Roman had a back up plan should he have been beaten. To take Yusei down, and any of us with him."

"I'm on my way!"

" _Damn it, Yusei! Don't you die on me! Not now!"_ , Jack thought. With haste, he revved up his Duel Runner full throttle and headed towards Crow's and the group's location.

Crow ran a hand through his ginger hair, and thought what Yusei would do in a situation like this. He wasn't a leader, and barely knew half of the group of people standing before him. One thing he did know, was that something important must have happened between Yusei and that Akiza girl for her to care so much about someone she hardly knew. With that thought in mind, he came up with the only solution he could think of.

"Okay. I'm no leader, but I think I know what we have to do. The best thing for us to do now is to split up, that way we can cover more ground, just in case. Jack's on his way here. I'll contact him about the plan, but for now, I'll head in the northern sector. Trudge, you take the twins, and head towards the western sector. And Mina, you and Akiza take towards the eastern sector. If anyone finds anything, anything at all regarding Yusei and his whereabouts, don't hesitate to call for backup."

The rest agreed, however, Trudge brought up an interesting point, that everyone was thinking, but no one wanted to ask.

"I hate to be the one to ask this, but how can we be sure that Yusei's even-"

He would have continued further, but the glare he was receiving from Akiza told him one thing, tread carefully, Trudge, or else you might be the one who was going missing, and nobody would be none the wiser.

"I-I just mean, that was good fifty foot drop at least. It would be a miracle if he somehow survived, that's all I'm saying."

Crow could see the tension in the air rising, and had to defuse the situation fast, before it got ugly. Honestly, how did Yusei handle all of this.

"All right look. Trudge you bring up a good point, but until we have proof, we're assuming he's still alive. After everything he's done for me and this group as a whole I'm assuming, he deserves the benefit of the doubt."

And with that everyone seemed to have come to an agreement, and split up, looking for their lost leader.

* * *

Deep within the bowels of the darkened abyss, Yusei was surrounded in pitch black darkness, unable to see two feet in front of him. Wandering around aimlessly, Yusei could only think of where he had ended up, and he hoped he was wrong.

" _I have a bad feeling about this. All I remember was duelling Roman, and then boom! The ground beneath me fell apart and now I'm here. I wonder how the others are doing especially Akiza…"_

Almost instantly, Yusei shook those thoughts away. He had only really knew her for a few days, a week at the most, he shouldn't have been thinking about her like that. She was a friend first, and foremost. Sure she was attractive, and very beautiful, but it wasn't the right time to be thinking about what might be, or could be afterwards…

" _Come on, Yusei. You can't be thinking of her like that. She's your friend, and that's all, nothing more. Maybe when this is all over we could-"_

Before he could continue with that train of thought, he heard an unearthly, almost supernatural growl, coming from, _everywhere…_

"What the- Who's there!? Show yourself!"

" _Yusei…."_

Either he was hearing things, or he could've sworn that he just heard his name being called out into the darkened abyss. It was quiet for a time, until the unearthly wail called out again, and what he heard next would haunt him to his core.

" _You've come home…"_

Disturbed beyond imagination, Yusei responded back to the haunting call. He tried to sound as confident and reassuring as he normally could, but in his heart, he was shaken to his core, and he knew it.

"Who-what are you?! How do you know my name!? Answer me!"

All was silent again, until the darkness shaped around him morphed into a towering, intimidating creature. Filled to the core with darkness and evil intent. It was only then, that Yusei understood where he was, and whom he was facing. His darkest fear had been realized. He was trapped in the Underworld, and standing before the tail Signer, was the nemesis of the Crimson Dragon, the being that called this place his home; the King of the Underworld.

* * *

It had roughly been almost an hour, but nothing was coming up, and honestly Akiza was growing nervous, and desperate. She had been riding with Mina since the plan was set in motion, but no one seen or heard anything from Yusei. She was worried beyond belief, and didn't know what to do about the situation. Especially, her conflicting emotions about the raven haired signer. It wasn't so long ago that she hated him with all of her very being, and nearly tried to kill him in front of thousands of people. And now here she was, worrying about the very young man that had changed her life.

" _Why am I so worked up about this? Sure he's a friend, but he's nothing more. I mean, he's cute, definitely handsome-wait, what am I thinking?! He can't possibly feel the same way about me? Could he? Ugh, things were so much simpler a few days ago, and now everything is just, complicated… maybe after everything is said and done, we could start over...hopefully."_

Mina, in the driver's seat could tell what was going through Akiza's mind, for she had similar thoughts concerning a certain blonde, and tried to reassure Akiza of her situation.

"Akiza, talk to me. What's on your mind? Isn't it about Yusei?"

Caught red-handed, all Akiza could show at that moment was a flushed and embarrassed face, trying desperately to reassure Mina otherwise.

"What?! N-No! I-I mean, y-yes! B-But not l-like that! I-I'm just worried about him, t-that's all, I swear!"

It was almost laughable. No one would have been the wiser, if they saw Akiza right now. No one would've expected that this young, attractive girl was once the infamous Black Rose Witch, instead of a young, teenage girl head-over-heels crushing hard on the tail, raven-haired, cobalt-blue eyed, Signer. It was honestly just adorable, watching her trying to cover up her little secret, and failing miserably.

"Akiza, you're not fooling me, or anyone for that matter. I can see right through it. Yusei is probably having similar thoughts about you too."

"W-What? T-That's not-ugh. Is it really that obvious? And wait, you really think so?"

"Of course. I see the way he looks at you. I may not know him like Jack, or Crow, but from what little I've seen of him, he seems, different when he's around you, when he talks with you. Heck, when he talks about you, even. He appears to open himself up more when in your presence."

"Really? You think so?"

"Absolutely, maybe when this is all over, you two can talk to each other about it."

"Yeah, maybe…"

Akiza silently added, _"If he's still alive… Please, be okay, Yusei…"_

* * *

Standing in the dark pit, was Yusei, but he was _different_. He had become the very thing he swore to destroy and protect New Domino and Satellite safe from. In the Underworld, the King possessed and forced his way into Yusei's soul, taking him over from the inside. He could still feel Yusei, inside his head. Trying desperately to escape. Scratching and clawing his way out of his mental prison, trying to free himself from the darkness that now inhabited his soul. Looking into a shattered mirror on the all, Yusei could see just how far he'd fallen.

His raven-black hair had transformed into a pitch-black mass of darkness, perfectly blending in with the shadows around him. His once, bright golden streaks, bled crimson now, as well as the golden criminal marker, that branded his skin. Speaking of his skin, it had taken on a sickly, pale gray, tone. His once caramel, tan skin had died into something sick and twisted. The whites of his eyes, turned black, and his sapphire, cobalt-blue eyes, that were once so full of life, now appeared dull, and empty, blending in almost completely with the darkness of his new eyes. Unlike other Dark Signers, shrouded in a dark cloak, with tribal markings colored with the same color as their respective Earthbound Immortal's markings, Yusei had adorned a pure white cloak, with dark, navy-blue markings, contrasting with his newfound dark demeanor. The most important detail that seemed to be different was the Crimson Dragon mark on Yusei's right arm. Instead of being replaced with an Earthbound Immortal sigil, he still had the mark of the Crimson Dragon's tail; however, it glowed an eerie purple, like it had been corrupted, which of course, was closer to the truth, than Yusei cared to want to admit.

Speaking for the first time in a living body, the King speaking through Yusei's body announced his inevitable return.

"It's time…"

Surging through his new body, an ancient, evil power resonated within him, spreading his arms wide, he let his overwhelming dark power overflow, and suddenly he released it all in one fell swoop, unleashing a geyser of dark energy, rising from the pit, almost like the sound of a battle cry. War was coming, and the Signers were about to face their toughest opponent yet, one of their very own...

Suddenly, a massive tremor shook the island of Satellite to its very core. A beam of dark energy shot its way up into the sky; it can be seen all the way from Goodwin's post in his mansion. Staring out the window, he could feel the very vibrance of the energy that blasted off into the sky, and he knew that the very worst was yet to come.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, everyone's worry had intensified a thousand-fold. That very same energy that burst forth from beneath the Earth came from the very spot that Yusei fell into, the Pit. Immediately everyone changed course and headed back to the beacon, to see what was happening; however, before anyone could make their way back, the ground trembled again, as if the very land itself was afraid of whatever else released that horrible energy into the night, began giving away. Immediately, everyone had to change course once again, or else collapse into the widening crater.

Another hour passed, and still nothing. Crow was beginning to lose hope, until he saw something, or rather someone, blitz passed him on a Duel Runner, that looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey, you stop! Who are you, and what are you-?!"

It wasn't until he got a good look at the person before him, that Crow was suddenly stopped in his tracks. There sitting on the familiar Duel Runner, was the very person that he and his friends had been searching for, Yusei Fudo. However, something was very different and off about him, and the Duel Runner he was riding. Instead of the normal red runner, with white markings, the colors were inverted. Sitting there with a blank, almost expressionless look on his face, frightened Crow to the core.

"Y-Yusei? Is t-that really you?"

It was only when "Yusei" took off the white helmet, did Crow realize that the Yusei he was speaking to, wasn't the real Yusei.

"W-Who are you? W-What have you done to Yusei?!"

Looking back into Crow's frightened grey eyes, "Yusei" responded back, chilling Crow to the bone with what he said next.

"I think you know, Crow Hogan. Your friend, Yusei… he's nothing more than my vessel. He's still here, however. In here. In my, well his head. Trapped. Even now, I can feel him. Scratching, clawing, struggling to break free. The look on your face, contorted into fear… ah, how I've missed this world. The only way for you to bring your friend back, is to defeat me in a duel, of course. That's if you have the will to kill your best friend…"

Crow stared back, wide-eyed at the figure before him. He looked like Yusei, sounded like him too, but he was far from the real thing. And what's worse, is that this _thing_ was practically telling him that if he wants Yusei back, he'd not only have to defeat him in a duel, but kill his best friend in the process? Before today, he didn't put stock into fairy tales of spirits, psychics, and magical powers, but after everything he had seen and witnessed, he knew that this _"Yusei"_ was most definitely telling him the truth. Crow swallowed the lump in his throat, and feel his voice go weak and hoarse, but he wouldn't let that stop him from trying to save his best friend.

"No! I'll find another way to save him! But if it means I have to duel some ancient, evil, thing from my best friend's body, then so be it! Let's do this!"

Chuckling darkly, the Evil King that currently possessed Yusei's body, agreed.

"Hahaha… Good. I'm assuming you want this to be a Turbo Duel?"

"You know it, you freak! Now, let's duel!"

 _ **Speed World engaged. Autopilot, standing by...**_

"The first one to take the first corner, makes the first move, agreed?"

"Hmph. So be it. You'll need all the help you can get, fool."

 _ **Three…**_

Both engines, revved up, ready to burn up the crumbling asphalt that would soon be the track to decide Crow and Yusei's fate…

 _ **Two…**_

" _Yusei, if you're in there buddy, don't stop. Fight that freak with all you've got!"_

" _Ah, it'll be good to test this new deck. With this body's skill, and knowledge of this deck, plus the new additions I've made, I'm getting excited just thinking about testing out its limits."_

 _ **One… Duel!**_

Instantly, both raced off towards the corner. As soon as the wheels turned, a violet-purple flame engulfed the area, into some sort of track for them to use for their Shadow Turbo Duel. Instead of taking the shape of an Earthbound Immortal sigil, or Nazca Line, it took on the shape of Yusei's corrupted Tail Mark. However, unlike the other signs, it wasn't shown into the sky, alerting anyone to the duel occurring. It was close, but Crow managed to pull ahead at the last second, and take the corner for himself. Normally, this would make Crow ecstatic, but it almost felt like, _**he**_ wanted Crow to take the first turn.

 **Turn 1**

 **Crow: (LP:4000, SPC:1, Hand:6, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP:4000, SPC:1, Hand:5, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

Crow looked at his hand, could see a plan formulating already. The thing about Blackwings is that they were notorious for swarming the field, and using their overwhelming numbers to cripple their opponent. Not to mention, swarming the field is great for synchro summoning. Unfortunately, though, he knew Yusei's tactics, he was unpredictable, always managing to escape at the last second, and pull off an upset, and could come back from the brink. What's worse, was that now he was dealing with a Yusei with a deck he didn't know. It was very likely that his deck had undergone an upgrade and changed when Yusei was possessed, as what happened with many, if not all of the Dark Signers. In any case thinking about what is and what isn't wasn't going to help now, so with the courage and strength that he could muster, he took his turn.

"All right, here goes. My turn, I draw."

"Hmph, took you long enough. Having second thoughts?"

"Shut it, freak! First thing's first, I summon, **Blackwing - Mistral, The Silver Shield** , in defense mode! Then I set two cards face-down, and end my turn!"

Summoned onto the field was a small black and blue bird, with a silver mask, representing a shield, with its wings crossed, taking a defensive stance.

 **Blackwing - Mistral, The Silver Shield/Dark Attribute/Level 2/Winged-Beast/Tuner/**

 **Effect: When this card is destroyed, and sent the graveyard, for one time only, if the controller of this card would take damage, that damage becomes zero.**

 **(ATK: 100/DEF:1800)**

 **Turn 1 End**

 **Crow: (LP:4000, SPC:1, Hand:3, Field:3:1 monster, 2 S/T, Graveyard:0)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP:4000, SPC:1, Hand:5, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

"Good, now, it's my turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Crow: (LP:4000, SPC:2, Hand:3, Field:3:1 monster, 2 S/T, Graveyard:0)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP:4000, SPC:2, Hand:6, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

" _Two set cards, and Mistral, hm? If memory serves me correctly, when Mistral is sent to the graveyard, any damage that may be inflicted upon Crow later the same turn it was destroyed, for one time only becomes 0. Those set cards may be used to prevent me from destroying his monster, and protect his life points, or it could be a trick and have me lose my life points instead, if I were to destroy them first. There's only one way to find out._

"First off, I'll summon a new monster that I've added to my collection, come forth, **Dark Tuner - Underworld Synchron***!"

Brought forth onto the field, was a ghastly mechanized machine, with several mechanical arms sprouting forth from both shoulders. Sporting razor sharp, talon like fingers, on each hand, floating with no apparent limbs below. On its face was one large, menacing eye, glaring darkly in Crow's direction.

Looking at his duel board's computer screen, Crow was shocked to see that it was a negative level 12 monster.

"What!? Negative level 12?! How in the hell were you able to summon that thing without a tribute?!"

"How? With its effect of course! When my opponent controls more monsters than I, I can summon it without a sacrifice! In addition, I can use this card as a substitute for any Dark Synchro "Dark Warrior" monster that requires a specific Dark-Tuner monster used to summon it, and any Dark Synchro monster that uses this card as a material is practically invincible until the end of my opponent's next turn!"

 **Dark Tuner - Underworld Synchron**

 **Dark Attribute/ Negative Level 12/ Machine/ Dark-Tuner/ Effect**

 **(ATK:0/DEF:0)**

 **Effect: This card can be special summoned from your hand or graveyard, if your opponent controls more monsters than you do. When this card is used for the Dark Synchro summon of a Dark Synchro "Dark Warrior" monster, you can substitute this card for the required Dark-Tuner monster. A Dark Synchro Monster summoned using this card as a material cannot be negated, and until the end of your opponents next turn, that card is unaffected by your opponents cards and/or effects, and cannot be destroyed in battle, or leave the field by a card effect.**

"It can do WHAT!?"

"You're way out of your depth on this one bird brain, and I'm far from done! Next, I normal summon, **Max Warrior**!"

This was a monster Crow was all too familiar with. A large warrior, with huge pauldrons on his soldiers, wearing some sort of robe, and carrying an odd looking tuning staff as a weapon. When battling an opponents monster, Max Warrior's ATK increases by 400 points, until the end of the damage step. Then its ATK/DEF and level are reduced to half their original stats, until the controller's next standby phase.

 **Max Warrior**

 **Level 4/ Wind Attribute/ Warrior/ Effect**

 **(ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)**

 **Effect: If this card battles an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the damage step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card's level, original ATK and original DEF is halved.**

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was coming next, and with that Underworld Synchron's overpowered effects, there was little Crow could do, but watch and let the madness unfold before his very eyes.

"I'm sure you know what's about to happen next. I tune **Dark Tuner - Underworld Synchron** and **Max Warrior** together in order to **Dark Synchro Summon** a new more powerful beast!"

Immediately, both monsters surged forward. Underworld Synchron collapsed onto itself forming 12 black stars, and suddenly they flew into Max Warrior's silhouette, infecting and destroying it from the inside out. Almost in a symbolic sense, the King of the Underworld was telling Crow, that he's inside Yusei, and tearing his soul apart piece by piece. Effectively destroying Max Warrior's soul, all that remained were the remaining eight black stars that suddenly pooled themselves together, and formed a nightmarish figure.

" _ **When the shadows are consumed by darker shadows, it pulls back the curtain on a world without light! Doom-driven, forged in shadows, unleash your terror upon the world! Dark Synchro Summon!**_ **Doom-Knight Dark Warrior!*"**

Summoned forth from the gates of the Underworld, a monstrous nightmare was unleashed. Sporting a demonic mask, angled and dark, with a single, thin, red line sporting as an eye between the eyes mask, and battle mask, its body was made up of a dark metal, with what appeared to be shards and fragments of various blades and swords embedded into its skin, cracking through the hellish armor. Wielding a dual-bladed serrated edge like sabre. You wouldn't want to meet this creature in a dark alley, alone at night.

 **Doom-Knight Dark Warrior**

 **Dark Attribute/ Negative Level 8/ Fiend/ Dark-Synchro/ Effect**

 **(ATK: 2800/DEF 2200)**

 **Effect: 1 Dark-Tuner "Synchron" monster + 1 or more Warrior-Type non-Dark-Tuner monsters**

 **When this card is Dark Synchro Summoned, destroy all cards on your opponents field equal to the number of synchro materials used for the Dark Synchro Summon of this card. Once per turn, during your main phase, you can switch all defense position monsters your opponent controls, and negate their effects, if they have any. If you activate this effect the turn this card was Dark Synchro Summoned, you cannot declare an attack with any other monsters you control.**

"You might as well as give up now. Thanks to the power of my Underworld Synchron monster, Doom-Knight Dark Warrior isn't affected by your cards, plus combined with its own special effects, this duel is practically already over."

"What are you talking about? With my monster's effect-!"

"Your monster's effect means nothing! Not when I activate Doom-Knight's special effect! When this card is Dark Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards on my opponent's field equal to the number of materials I used to summon it! And I choose to destroy your two set cards!"

"Damn it!"

Crow watched helplessly as his backrow was completely snuffed out. The cards revealed themselves as **Fake Feather** and **Mirror Force.** Not that they could have helped at the moment, but they could've been useful later on in the duel.

 **Fake Feather**

 **Normal/Trap Card**

 **Effect: Send 1 "Blackwing" monster from your hand to the graveyard and select 1 Normal Trap Card in your opponent's graveyard. The effect of this card will be the same as the selected Trap Card.**

 **Mirror Force**

 **Normal/Trap Card**

 **Effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack, destroy all attack position monsters your opponent controls.**

"Those cards would have helped you, had you let me take the first turn, but alas, you weren't aware that I let you take the lead. Too bad, because after this, you won't be able to make a comeback."

"Huh?! What are you on about I still have my Mistral!"

"Not for long, you won't. Now, I activate my monster's second effect! Once a turn, during my Main Phase, I can switch all of my opponent's defense position monsters, to face-up attack position, and negate their card effects until the end of my turn!"

"You can do what now!?"

"Doom-Knight, activate Polarizing Polarity!"

The single eyed, demon knight, roared out into the night, red eye flashed angrily, then swiftly, twirling the massive dual-bladed, serrated edge sabre, and roughly smashing the ground with the oversized weapon, sending a magnitude of forceful energy towards Crow's direction. Forcing Mistral into an attacking stance.

" _This is bad. That behemoth has 2800 ATK points and Mistral only has a mere 100, not to mention, with its effect now negated, this next attack is going to hurt!"_

"Doom-Knight! Unleash your fury! Vengeance Sabre!"

The massive creature jumped into the fray with all speed, separating the single destructive weapon into two, then bringing down with all of its might, the overwhelming, crushing force of its twin swords, smashing Mistral into little digital lights. Upon impact, the blades dug deep into ground, sending a forceful amount of force into the backend of Crow's _Blackbird_ , nearly flipping the vehicle in the process.

"Woooaaaah!"

 **Doom-Knight Dark Warrior (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2200)**

 **Blackwing - Mistral The Silver Shield (ATK: 100/ DEF: 1800)**

 **Crow: LP: 4000-2700=1300, SPC:0**

Crow's runner slammed back down on the ground, and with a little skill and luck, he managed to gain control of his vehicle, but in the process, lost complete control of the duel. In one turn, this _"Yusei"_ managed to summon a powerful Dark Synchro monster, that with the aid of the Dark-Tuner monster, Underworld Synchron, became nearly invincible, took out his whole playing field, reduced his life points below half, and had gotten rid of his only two Speed Counters. It looked bleak in Crow's future, and worse, for Yusei's.

" _Damn it all! I don't have anything that can stop him! Or save Yusei… sorry, pal, but it looks like I won't be able to help you this time…"_

"I told you from the beginning, you never stood a chance in Hell. I place two cards face-down. This is your last turn, Crow Hogan. Make it count. Because it will be your last."

 **Turn 2 End**

 **Crow: (LP: 1300, SPC: 0, Hand: 3, Field: 0, Graveyard: 3; 1 Monster, 2 Traps)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP: 4000, SPC: 2, Hand: 2, Field 3; 1 Monster, 2 S/T, Graveyard: 2 Monsters)**

" _Okay, Crow. It's now, or never!"_

"Here it goes! My turn! I draw!"

 **Turn 3**

 **Crow: (LP:1300, SPC:1, Hand:4, Field:0, Graveyard:3; 1 Monster, 2 Traps)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP:4000, SPC:3, Hand:2, Field:3; 1 Monster, 2 S/T, Graveyard: 2 Monsters)**

* * *

Watching the events unfold in front of him, like a home movie, Yusei was trapped within his own mind. A mental prison that was placed in by the King of the Underworld, to keep him from interfering with his future plans. He was only capable of watching this twisted creature wearing his body like a meat suit, pummel and pick Crow apart, piece by piece. Helpless to do anything, Yusei was exhausted. Scratching, clawing, working his way to try to reach through to Crow had all been in vain. Soon, very soon, the King of the Underworld was about to send Crow on a one way ticket to Hell's gates, and there was nothing that Yusei could do to stop it. Or so he thought…

" _Damn it! Everything I've tried has failed! I'm at my breaking point, I don't think I can do this much longer…"_

It was then that Yusei heard a strange yet, somehow familiar voice reach out to him, from beyond. Encouraging him to not give in.

" _Don't give up, Yusei! You can still save your friend!"_

It was silent once more, before Yusei responded back to the otherworldly voice that somehow reminded the young man of himself.

"How? Everything I've tried so far - it's all been in vain! How do I regain control!? Tell me, please!"

The voice spoke to Yusei once more, but this time took on a more feminine, almost motherly tone, that yet again, somehow, Yusei felt that he recognized the voice.

" _You have to believe in yourself, Yusei. Like your friends believe in you. Trust your heart and your instincts, and you'll find a way!"_

He didn't understand what they were trying to tell him. He knew, of course what the voices were saying, but they were speaking as if he hadn't already tried that. He still believed in his friends, and trusted his heart to know what must be done, but the King of the Underworld was too powerful to take on alone. He needed help, but there was none there to aid him. Not until now…

Breathing heavily, Yusei called out once more to the pair of voices, hoping to get some kind of sign from them to aid him, forever how long they can.

"I… I can't. Not on my own. He's too strong. I need help, please whoever - whatever you are, help me in my time of need…"

In the pitch-black darkness of Yusei's prison, a small ball of light floated near him. They were then accompanied by another ball of light, of the same size. The two lights began circling around Yusei, slowly at first, before quickly picking up speed, until the two lights merged into one, causing a flash of blinding white light to envelope the dark chasm of Yusei's trapped mind. When the light had died down, Yusei was stunned, and in disbelief.

Standing before him, was a man that greatly resembled him. From the unique, spiked up hair, tan skin, and a shade of blue eyes, Yusei quickly understood that he was standing in the presence of his long deceased father. Which could only mean that the young woman standing by his side was his mother. Light brown hair tied up into a bun, fair pale skin, and gorgeous amethyst colored eyes, his mother stood was the definition of beautiful. Yusei was at a loss for words. How was this possible? And how were they able to appear to him now? The only words the young prodigy could muster were,

"F-Father…? M-Mother…? H-How….? I-Is it really you…?"

His parents greeted him with a loving smile and a warm embrace, confirming his previous questions. His mother was the first to speak after the long awaited Fudo Family reunited once more.

"Yes, son, it's us. Oh, my! You've grown so much! You're the spitting image of your father! Just look at him, Reo! He looks so much like you, when you were his age! Oh, we've missed you so much!"

Yusei flushed for the first time, in a long time. For the first time in his life, he was experiencing the "lovely, but embarrassing mother", and he didn't know how to react, except for the obvious. It was then that he heard a hearty laugh from his father, whom has been confirmed to be "Reo", and eventually heard him speak.

"Aiko, please stop embarrassing the boy. Excuse me, I mean young man standing before us. But you can't blame her for reacting this way, Yusei. We were never there for you your whole life, and you've grown up all your life without knowing where you truly came. It's only natural that we have a few family bonding moments, before we have to get to the matter at hand."

His mother, identified as Aiko, sheepishly smiled, before acknowledging the truth of her husband's words.

"You're right, Reo. Though I wish we had more time, now isn't the time to be wasting away what little time we have here."

For some time now Yusei was silent, just watching his parents go back and forth with their witty banter. Honestly, he didn't know why, but it filled him with such happiness just watching his parents speak to each other. He didn't know if it was because he never experienced such a common phenomenon, or if it was because he had always wondered what it would sound like, perhaps it was both, but hearing that they didn't have much time left in, and needed to get down to business immediately stopped those thoughts.

"What needs to be done? He's too strong for me to take on alone? So how will I be able to get my body back, and send this freak back where it came from?"

For a moment, his parents just stopped to admire their son. Though they may have been gone for his entire life, he had grown into the fine young man that they believed he would have become. Reo Fudo grasped his son shoulder firmly, squeezing it reassuringly, giving his son one last smile, before he put his plan into action. Likewise, seeing the look on her husband's face, Aiko Fudo, replicated her lover's ministrations, giving Yusei the biggest, warmest hug she could give, and one final peck on the cheek, before backing away, and joining her husband's side, one last time.

"Mom? Dad? What are you-?!"

It took him a moment, but quickly Yusei figured out what they had planned, and strongly suggested that they do something else.

"Wait! Don't! What if-?!"

However, he was cut off from further arguments from his father.

"Yusei, listen to me. The King of the Underworld isn't going to wait, which means we can't either. We'll use whatever energy we have left to give you an opening. It won't last very long, but it should last long enough for you take control, and end this duel. After that, it will be up to you and your friends to overcome this evil."

Seeing the broken and pained expression present on their son's face pained the parent's inevitable departure even more, but this had to be done. The Crimson Dragon's powers were not at their full capacity with one of his faithful under the influence of his dark twin, and could only hold them for a short while before being sent back to the afterlife. Before they disappeared for what would likely be the last time in a long time, they gave their last goodbyes to their son.

"Yusei, I know this seems cruel, but it's the only way to ensure that you and your friends survive this. Please try to understand, we don't want to do this anymore than you have to watch it happen, but it needs to be done. We're so proud of you, Yusei. Of the young man you've become. That Martha is one hell of miracle worker. I don't think we could've done a quite as good of a job as she."

Tears swelled in Yusei's eyes as his father finished, and his mother began, knowing very well, that this was likely going to be the last time they speak, before it's his time to make the journey to the next world.

"Yusei. There are so many things that I want to tell you, but not enough time to say them, so I'll settle for this. You're father is right. We're so very proud of the young man you've come to be, and couldn't be any more grateful to Ms. Martha for what she's done. This isn't fair to you, especially after everything you've had to go through, but know that you're never alone, and that you'll always have people by your side that care for you, and love you. Especially, that Akiza girl. She's a keeper, Yusei, and whether the both of you are aware or not, you both deeply care for the other, so you better be good to her, or you'll get the scolding of your life from me! We love you, Yusei; we always have, and we always will."

Yusei couldn't stop the flow of tears that streamed down his face, and couldn't stop his face from flushing anymore than it could have after his mother's remark about Akiza, choking up a laugh at the moment. Wiping away the tears that fell, he looked upon his parents, and gazed at them longingly, wishing that they had more time, but also understanding the deep love that they held for each other, and for him as well, and was proud to know that he was their son, and from where he came from.

Just before the radiance of his parent's souls engulfed the dark prison in its holy light, Yusei responded back to his parents for one last time.

"Thank you, the both of you, for everything. And… I love you too."

* * *

Back on the duelling field, Crow was struggling to find a way out of his current predicament. He had less than half his life points left, four cards in hand, his field empty, and only one speed counter. Due to the overwhelming and overpowering effects of his opponent's Dark-Tuner monster: Underworld Synchron, the colossal Dark-Synchro monster he was currently staring down - Doom-Knight Dark Warrior - was practically invincible until the end of his turn, with ATK points greater than any card monster he currently had in his main deck, plus with possibly two additional set cards left to protect his opponent, it looked bleak for Crow, and if he didn't make a move soon, his turn would be forfeited over, and so would his life.

" _Damn it! Me and my screwed luck! All I can hope to do is stall this guy, until later, but the way things are looking like right now, I won't have a later… Guess I don't have much of a choice, but to see where this all goes!"_

"All I can do for now is set one monster, and two set cards face-down, and end my turn."

 **Turn 3 End**

 **Crow: (LP:1300, SPC:1, Hand:0, Field:4; 1 set monster, 3 S/T, Graveyard:3; 1 Monster, 2 Traps)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP:4000, SPC:3, Hand:2, Field:3; 1 Monster, 2 S/T, Graveyard: 2 Monsters)**

" _Yusei"_ looked back behind him, and grinned darkly. He knew that Crow wouldn't be able to stop him, and now nothing was going to stand in his way from destroying the rest of the world's Signers. They were only a few more hours until sunrise, and when a new dawn's light breaks free, darkness will be all that remains…

"That's it? I knew you didn't have much, but I was expecting more from Crow "The Bullet" Hogan. Seems the man doesn't quite match up to the legend, hm? Oh, well. At least you'll have the privilege of being the first human in over five-thousand years to fall to my power. Take whatever small amount of honor and comfort that gives you."

Crow was silent, and lost in his own thoughts of disappointment and despair to properly respond.

" _Yusei… I tried man, but I failed you, and the others. I'm sorry, brother…"_

"Nothing left to say? Fine with me. Let's get this over and done with! I have a world that needs to be destroyed! My move, draw!"

 **Turn 4**

 **Crow: (LP:1300, SPC:2, Hand:0, Field:3; 1 Set Monster, 3 S/T, Graveyard: 1 Monster, 2 Traps)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP:4000, SPC:4, Hand:3, Field:3, 1 Monster, 2 S/T, Graveyard: 2 Monsters)**

However, before _"Yusei"_ could make his finishing move, he felt a sudden burst of pain originating from his head. Almost like something or _someone_ was trying to break out.

"URGH! WHAT IS THIS!? NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

From behind the raving lunatic, Crow was puzzled beyond imagination. It took him a minute before he realized that somehow, someway, Yusei was trying to regain control of his body.

" _What the heck is he doing?! Wait a second…! Could that be Yusei fighting him from within! Hold on, buddy!"_

The pain that the King of the Underworld was enduring could only be described as unimaginable. Somehow, Yusei was breaking free from his - no _their_ bond, and the King couldn't bear the pain much longer. It was then that he realized all too late what had happened, and with his last, momentary breath, he cursed those responsible for his current torment.

"AGH! DAMN YOU, FUDO!"

And with a sudden burst of energy, the King was dispelled from Yusei's mind and body. Color returning to Yusei's eyes, skin and hair. Along with his runner regaining its original red and white frame. It took him a second, but Yusei was able to get a handle on the controls, and regain his balance. But he didn't have much time to waste. In a few minutes, the King would be back to reclaim his _prize_ and he would be none too happy with Yusei when he did.

Crow, however, was relieved that Yusei was able to come back, but before he could congratulate his older foster brother, he saw the seriousness in Yusei's eyes,and knew that the battle had just begun…

"Yusei! You're back! Oh, man. You had me worried for a while, and not just me either! The others and I have been looking-!"

"Crow! Listen! I don't have much time! This is only temporary, and I won't be able to hold him off for too much time! This is crucial! I'll buy you a some time, but you need to hurry, and gather the others in a safe location, and come up with a plan!"

Crow was at a total loss, everything was moving so fast, and didn't understand much of what Yusei was saying. Just that he didn't stop the King, he only delayed him, and he was coming back soon. Unfortunately for him, Yusei didn't give him any time to let it all sink in, for he continued further.

"In a few short hours, it'll be sunrise, and by then it would be too late! Long story short, I ended up in the Underworld, and the King took over my mind and body, and has been corrupting my very soul, and when the sun rises, it'll be too late to reverse his magic! I'll be bonded with him permanently from then on!"

What was Yusei saying? Did Crow hear him correctly? He wasn't sure, but all of this sounded too much, and from Crow's point of view, it was only going to get worse. If Yusei's implications were correct, then that would mean…

"Yusei, slow down, man! I can barely keep up with you! What is it you're trying to say?! That you and that _demon_ will be one by sunrise!? What does that mean!?"

"I'm sorry, Crow. I wish I could tell you more, but I don't have much longer. If you want to stop him from achieving this, you guys will have to defeat him in a duel."

"But if that happens-!"

"I know, Crow! But it's the only way! Without me being alive, he can no longer stay bonded with me, and will be sealed back into the Underworld, maybe even destroyed! But that can't happen as long as I'm alive! You guys have to finish this!"

Crow couldn't believe what he was hearing, but deep down, he knew it too be true; he just couldn't accept the circumstances, however. Yusei was more than a best friend, he was his brother. By every definition of the word. Tears swelled in his eyes, and threatened to fall, when he heard Yusei's last words…

"Crow, tell them, all of them, I'm sorry. This is goodbye. See ya later, pal…"

Just then, Yusei hit the brakes on his duel runner and crashed it into the ethereal hell-fire boundary-wall, ending the duel in a No Result, and leaving Crow behind to trail back to the others and tell them the horrific news. Try as he might, the tears fell, and Crow knew he couldn't stop, less he throws away Yusei's sacrifice and let all he had done been in vain.

" _Yusei!"_

 **Duel End Result: N/A**

Afterwards, Crow made a call out to the rest of the group and informed them that they should regroup back at Martha's. He had told them he had found Yusei, or rather, Yusei found him, but when asked what had happened he said he wouldn't discuss it on radio channel, and would only do so when everyone was safe and accounted for. It took several minutes for the rest of the group to meet up at Martha's. Jack was the first to arrive, and immediately took notice of Crow's gloomy expression, but wouldn't speak of it, until the others arrived. Minutes went by, until Trudge and the twins were next, and just like Jack noticed the disheartened and depressive look on the rogue's face. Finally, after almost an hour, Akiza and Mina arrived, and immediately took notice of the group's dark expressions. After a few moments to let everyone get settled inside, Jack was the first to speak.

* * *

"Okay, Crow. Out with it. What do you know that's so important that you had to wait for all of us to be together to hear, and more importantly, where's Yusei? You said that you managed to find him, so where is he?"

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Crow had his head rested on his arms, and hadn't looked up since he had sat down. How was he going to tell them? How _couldn't_ he tell them? It was practically Yusei's final wish. The group as a whole was getting angsty and nervous. They didn't know what Crow knew, and it was starting to freak them out how silent he was being, especially Trudge and the twins.

He wouldn't show it, nor let anyone know, especially, Mina, but all this nonsense of Dark Signers, spirits, Kings of the Underworld, and the fate of the world at stake was creeping the hell out of him. Not only that, but he's also learned that Yusei was actually born into a very prominent family in New Domino, and wasn't just some street rat from the slums of Satellite. Actually, more than that, he was born in Tops; the most influential part of the city. He was honestly wishing that everything was back to the way it was before. Less complicated and confusing.

The twins were obviously scared because well, they were kids. Children. They shouldn't have had to have been brought into this war, and yet here they are. Barely having entered the age of hitting puberty. Leo was a joker and a class clown, and didn't take much of anything seriously, but when it came down to it, he would do absolutely everything for his friends, especially his sister. He was her protector; doing everything in his power to keep her safe. He screwed up a lot, but had a heart of gold, and no one knew it but her, and he'd would always be strong for her, even in moments, like right now, where he was scared beyond imagination.

Luna, however, wasn't as guarded as Leo, and would let people know what she was feeling, and never tried to hide it. Like right now, she was shaking, and she couldn't stop. With Leo standing so close, she felt protected in his presence when something scary was going on. She'd hold onto Kuribon - her duel spirit - for some semblance of comfort, and would do her best to try to fight her fears. But right now, with the knowledge that Yusei could be in deep trouble, it was nearly impossible for her to feel safe…

Mina didn't know to do, or what to think. She was just a guide, a bystander helping the Signers on their mission, but now the mission's been compromised, and she has no clue what she must do next. All that she did know was that one of their own has gone missing, and the end of the world was still on the horizon, if that last control unit isn't shut down soon.

Jack on the other hand was getting irritated and impatient. Crow led them all the way here because he had something important to tell them all regarding Yusei, but now that they were all gathered here, Crow was silent as a mouse, and wasn't talking. He had just been through a trauma with having to watch the young girl who had stolen his heart die in his very arms, and has learned that his rival and more importantly younger brother could very well be in trouble. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he still felt the overwhelming guilt for betraying his "friends" so long ago, and was trying to make amends, but Crow wasn't helping with the current situation at hand with keeping his mouth shut!

Then, there was Akiza. She didn't know to make of everything right now. Just that everything she thought she knew and was told was all an elaborate lie, and the only truth she knew was held by the one person that was currently the topic of discussion. Not to mention, the one person that had recently been on her mind since the Fortune Cup. Hell, even before then, when they first met; back in New Domino's Daimon Area. She wouldn't admit it to anyone obviously that she had been thinking of him since then. But there was something about him, other than the tail mark of the Crimson Dragon that captivated her attention. And it wasn't much later that she was starting to fall for him, and now… she may actually think that there was possibly even more to it than that. But the current dilemma and circumstance called her for her attention instead. Right now she needed to be focused and ready, but nothing would prepare her for what she and the rest of the group heard next...

With a shaky breath, Crow gulped down the lump in his throat, and lifted his head up to meet the eyes of the rest of the group, before preparing himself to let the others know of their dire and grim situation. Nervously, he shifted in his seat to try to get comfortable, before speaking to the others about what occurred earlier…

* * *

"Okay, here goes. When I said I ran into Yusei, I was telling the truth. It happened just minutes after that strange light beamed up into the sky."

The group waited patiently for Crow to continue. It sounded like good news, but that was far from the truth. And the group could tell by the expression on Crow's face, it was anything, but good.

"But, when I saw him, I knew something was off about him. He was _different_."

For a moment, he let that single detail sink in. And immediately, the atmosphere in the room got a whole lot colder. It wasn't what the group wanted to hear, and unfortunately for them, the worst was yet to come. Crow started speaking up again after another minute had gone by.

"He was - he became somehow, a Dark Signer…"

Everything went dead when the group heard those words echo out of Crow's mouth. It was far worse than any of them could have imagined, and it wasn't going to get any better. Everyone's silence cued Crow to continue, and so, reluctantly, he did.

"When he fell on the bridge, back at the last control unit, he didn't just fall into the old reactor's Ener-D chamber; he fell into the Underworld. There he was found, corrupted and possessed by the so called _King of the Underworld_ , and is now walking amongst us as I speak."

There was a continued silence in the air. But it didn't take an expert in human psychology, nor physiology to see just how this affected the others. The twins were on the verge of tears. Trudge and Mina were completely silent, but shock was definitely evident on their faces. Jack appeared to be the most upset. His hands were clenched into fists, and he was visibly shaking, with his teeth grinding together, and eyes closed shut. Akiza, however, was stunned. Like a deer stuck in headlights. She couldn't move, couldn't think. She just had this blank look set upon her face, as if she had simply shut down. And Crow wasn't done yet, he continued from there, and it wasn't pretty.

"He looked changed, almost not human. But I guess he really wasn't human after that. I tried to beat him in a duel, to get Yusei back to his senses, but that _thing_ controlling him… he was too powerful, and almost killed me… but, somehow, someway, Yusei came back, and broke through, if only for a moment…"

When the group heard that Yusei came back, there were relieved, until Crow uttered the last of his recent statement. It didn't change the overall mood in the room, but learning that Yusei was able to come back just for a moment still brought some comfort to everyone, however small it was. However, Crow wasn't finished, and the last of what he had to say shook the foundations of the group's confidence to its very center…

"He didn't tell me how he was back, he just told me that I needed to get a message to everyone for what was to come.'

Suddenly, Crow stopped talking. His palms became clammy and sweaty. His throat went dry, and voice hoarse. His eyes began to water and swell up with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall, not until he got Yusei's message out. But that was easier said than done. It was hard enough hearing it, but now he had to repeat it. It was difficult, but he had to if they stood a shot at saving the world. So, with that in mind, swallowing the lump in his throat with great tribulation, he continued…

* * *

"He told me that he didn't have very long, and that whatever he did was only going to piss off that freak more so. He gave me a message to you all, saying that if the King of the Underworld isn't dealt with before sunrise, he will have completely corrupted Yusei's soul, and would be bonded with him permanently, and that the only way to stop him, is to defeat him in a duel. It would free Yusei from the King, and could possibly destroy it, but in the process Yusei would…"

He couldn't finish the thought, but the implications were enough. If Yusei was defeated in a duel while the KIng was still _bonded_ to him, the resulting schism would most definitely send Yusei to an early grave. The tears that Crow held back until now were freely falling by this point. He tried wiping them away, but more just kept coming. And the group itself wasn't doing much better. Though he did his best to hide it, Leo couldn't stop the flow of his own tears, let alone his sisters from falling. Mina and Trudge didn't know what to do, or think, but in that moment, all they felt was hopelessness. Mina had failed her mission, and Trudge was just another person that was more than likely to die. Jack was, well, to put it simply, pissed off. Immediately he stormed out of the room after hearing everything, and left to go take walk outside. The amount of anguish, anger, sadness and despair he felt at hearing those words was unimaginable. It was just like with Carly, but now it was his family that was doomed to die, and there wasn't anything he could do that could save his younger brother from inevitable fate.

Finally, there was Akiza's thoughts on this matter. All she could do was slowly skulk to the floor, with her head down to try to cover and hide her own tears that threatened to escape. Yusei promised her that he'd be there to take on all of her pain and sorrow, and cast it all aside, but now? Now that promise couldn't be kept. Nothing that he said that he would do, or could do for her could be kept in that moment. Either way, one or the other, Yusei was going to die, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She clenched her hands into fists and shook away her tears. No, she couldn't give up on him now. He didn't for her, after all, and now she was going to do the same for him.

" _No! I can't get all weak now! Not when there's still a chance! He didn't give up on me, so I won't give up on him either! I'll defeat him, and bring him back! Or die trying!"_

Finding her newfound resolve and strength, she picked up her Rose Duel Disk and Dueling deck, and made her way out the door. However, almost immediately, she ran right into Jack, not ten feet from the entrance that she just walked out of. And by the look on his face, she knew that he knew what she was planning on doing, and could tell that he was going to try to stop her.

"Out of my way, Jack. Neither of us are in a particularly good mood at the moment, and I would refrain from provoking me further."

"Provoke you? What about me, eh?! I know what you plan on doing, and you might as well forget it, and go back!"

"Really? And why's that?"

"Grr, you know perfectly, damn, well why! Don't play dumb with me! Yusei's my rival, and more than that he's my friend, and my brother! I'm going to find him, and finish this! Not you!"

"And why can't I, huh?! Is it because I'm not a part of his family?! Is it because I don't know him like you, or Crow?! Well?! Spit it out?!

Instead of another outburst like she expected, Jack took a deep breath, and solemnly told her why she wouldn't be able to get the job done.

"No, it's because you don't have the strength to do what needs to be done."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean? I'm just as good of a duelist as you and him, we both know that."

"That's not what I meant. I can see it right now. You think that there's a way that you can defeat him, and save him. You think that, just because the King of the Underworld is inhabited in a living vessel that if you can defeat him, Yusei will be back to normal. Am I right?"

He had hit the nail right on the head. In her mind because the other dark Signers were technically already dead to begin with, they died when they lost a duel. But since Yusei is the first and only _"living"_ Dark Signer, he should still survive when the thing that is controlling him is defeated. However, she didn't take into account that the King of the Underworld is far more powerful than all of the Earthbound Immortals combined.

"W-Well, yes. All the other Dark Signers were already dead when they were under his control, so conversely, if he's controlling a living body, that person should survive, if the King is defeated and expelled from Yusei. Why wouldn't he?"

"You know why, deep down. The others weren't under the direct control of _him_. They were under the control of the Earthbound Immortals that serve _him_. Yusei's a different story, and _he's_ much more powerful than the Immortals. Even if you were able to beat him, you wouldn't be able to save Yusei."

All through their argument, Akiza knew that, deep down, there was no way to beat the _him_ , and save Yusei at the same time. Both of them had to die, or else the whole world would burn in flames and hell-fire. Turning her head away from Jack, so that he couldn't see her tears, she said to him in a small voice, just loud enough for him to hear, her conviction.

"I…know...but, I can't and won't give up on him...I owe him that much…"

Akiza turned back to face Jack once more, and this time he could see it. She had the same resolve he had when he went to duel against Carly. And that could only mean one thing… Looking into her eyes, he could see that Yusei had gotten through to her, and had done more than calm her once, closed off, black heart. He had healed it, and started piecing it back together. But more than that, he had taken it, just like how Carly took his own…

Closing his eyes, he took a step back, and let her go.

"Go. You're the only one who can get to him."

Looking back at the brooding, giant, Akiza wondered what he had just seen through looking into her eyes just then, and had a look of puzzlement on her own. When she didn't start running, Jack opened his eyes to see her staring back with a questioning look. Sighing a deep breath, he spoke up once more.

"I understand."

Immediately, Akiza also understood, giving a small nod of acknowledgement, she was on her way when she stopped, and turned her head back in his direction.

"Thanks, for letting me be the one to do this."

* * *

Unfortunately for Akiza, she didn't quite think very far ahead. She didn't know where Yusei was currently at, and she didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to find him and soon. There couldn't have been more than a couple of hours until sunrise, and she was running out of time the longer she searched for him.

" _Shit… it would help if I knew where he was and where I'm going. There's not much time left, and this place is too big for me to search all by myself with just a couple of hours left. What was I thinking…? Oh, I know, I wasn't. I got too emotional, and just charged head on in. Damn it! Why did this have to happen…?"_

While deep in her own thoughts, and trying sift through her emotions, back at Martha's, Jack had informed Crow and the others of what recently happened, and suffice to say, no one was really happy with what transpired…

"You did what?!"

"I already told you, bird brain! She left to confront Yusei, and I let her go!"

"Jack, you idiot! Why didn't you try to stop her!"

"I'm inclined to agree with Crow this time, Jack. We have no idea where Yusei might be, and she has no directions to where she might be heading. You might as well have sent her on a wild goose chase. What were you thinking?"

Even Mina had sided with Crow's opinion, but none of them could understand the decision he made. Nor could they understand what was currently going on through Akiza's mind. Taking a minute to keep his anger in check, Jack took a deep breath and tried to calm down, and explain himself, but it wasn't easy with Crow's constant squawking, and Jack was at his breaking point.

"Shut it, you bloke, and let me explain, before knock your teeth down your throat!"

Sometimes Crow could get carried away and didn't always have a filter between his brain and his mouth, and would say whatever was on his mind without thinking. This was one of those times. He always seemed to be the one to butt heads the most with Jack, even back during their Enforcer days. But when Jack flew into an outburst, just like now, he knew when to keep quiet, at least for a time…

"All right, all right! I'll stop, but you better have a good reason for letting her go off on her own like that. We don't have much time left, and we can't afford to waste it by looking for one of our own, so spill it."

"Cheeky bastard.", Jack muttered his own breath before, he gave his explanation.

"I let her go because I understand where she's coming from. I won't speak about it anymore than that because it isn't my place to judge. All else I'll say about it is that she knows what's she's doing, but we need to catch up with her fast. Just in case."

Crow and the others were befuddled by his explanation, but instead of arguing with it further, they agreed that they needed to find her. But that laid in another problem. They didn't know where she was, and had no idea how to contact her, that is until Luna had an idea.

"Um, okay… I guess we'll let that go for now, but how do we find her? She could be anywhere on the island, and we have no way to contact her? Anyone have any ideas?"

Up until now, the twins had been silent and quiet. They stayed in another corner of the room there were currently in, trying to get the other to calm down, Leo trying to calm Luna down more so than the other way around. But after hearing their current dilemma, Luna had an idea. She wasn't sure if it would work, but they didn't have much else of a choice. Timidly, she sat up from the corner in which she crouched herself into, and walked towards the adults in the room, with Leo not far behind her, asking what she had planned.

"Hey, sis? What are you doing?"

"I think I might have a plan. I don't know if it will work, but it's better than doing nothing."

Hearing this, Jack and Crow's attention were drawn to the children. Looking at one another and then back to the kids, they approached them, and got down to their level. Crow, being the mother hen that he is, took the lead and asked what she was thinking?

"Okay, Luna is it? What kind of idea did you have in mind?"

Nervously, she shuffled side to side. She never had this much attention drawn to her before, and was starting to get cold feet. But then she looked back to her brother, and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it reassuringly; silently telling that he would always have her back. With her resolve strengthened, and her courage restored, she set up a battle plan to find their missing friends, and save Yusei.

"Okay. I don't know if it will work, but I think we've got a shot. We could use these."

Pulling back her sleeve, she revealed th Mark of the Crimson Dragon's left claw. Immediately, Jack understood her plan, and quickly set it into action.

"Our marks… we could use them to locate Yusei and Akiza. Nice thinking kid."

Luna blushed because she had never been praised before, least of all from a Duel Champion, like Jack Atlas. But there was another problem. There were only two of them currently present. Yusei's Mark was corrupted, the fifth signer, who turned out to be Roman, was gone, and Akiza was in the wind searching for Yusei. The Crimson Dragon's power would be greatly reduced with only three of its five pieces, and even further weakened with only two of them in close proximity towards another. But it was the only plan that could work. After all, Akiza was on foot, and couldn't be that far ahead from them. So with everything on the line, they took their one and only chance...

* * *

In the ruins of Satellite, Akiza was wandering aimlessly. She had been walking for what felt like forever, and now she was lost. She found herself in an unfamiliar area of the island, and any hope she had left that she could find Yusei, and take him back from their enemy had been completely extinguished by this point.

" _No! Damn it! I'm sorry, Yusei, but I failed you… I couldn't save you. Please, forgive me…"_

Akiza had lost all hope, until suddenly her Mark began glowing. By now she had learned to distinguish the different _signs_ that the marks would _translate_ to the others. If a member was in danger, usually, it would feel like a burning pain sensation resonated from the Mark, but if a member were to receiive information, to and from another member(s) it would feel like a warmth was spreading from the Mark, just as it was right now.

" _Huh? What's going - Jack? Luna? I don't know where I'm at, but now that we're connected, we might be able to locate Yusei. He's still a Signer, and according to Crow, he still has his Mark, so maybe we'll be able to find him, and then the two of you and the rest of the group could come find us!"_

Concentrating their minds and their marks together, the power of the Crimson Dragon began resonating throughout Satellite, searching for the last of its _pieces_ , until…

" _There! I'm much closer than the rest of you, so I'm going on ahead! Get here as fast as you can, and hurry! We only have an hour left!"_

And with that, their psychic telepathic link was broken, and Akiza was well on her way to confront her greatest challenge yet, with her friends not very far behind her.

* * *

" _Yusei"_ , however was none to pleased at the moment. After the Fudos' and the Crimson Dragon's plan had worn off, the King of the Underworld re-possessed Yusei, only to find that his duel runner was completely crushed in that crash. Irritated and angry, he locked Yusei away in the deepest corners of his mind, and threw away the key. Tormenting the young man, with the kind of torture that was indescribable. However, with access to Yusei's thoughts and memories, he was heading off in the direction of the Enforcer's old hideout, when suddenly en route, he felt a burning pain spread like wildfire throughout his body.

" _Urgh! Not this again! Wait-!"_

When the pains subsided, the King knew exactly what had just transpired, and grinned a devilish smirk. Realizing the moths were being lead straight to the flame…

" _So… That's your plan, brother? Sending my location to your pathetic Signers? HA! Let them come! I'll destroy them one by one, and then, I'm coming. FOR YOU!"_

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, but what he found waiting for him there wasn't what he was expecting… at least, not yet.

"Hm? Wait a minute, you're-!"

"I'm the one that's going to put you down, and save my friend!"

Akiza Izinski. The former Black Rose Witch. With the information that was sent from Yusei's subconscious mind to her's and the the other Signers, she knew exactly where to go, and had beaten him to the very spot, waiting for him. Well, she didn't have to wait long, and now here he stands before her.

"Ah, the girlfriend. I'd wondered when you would show your face. I was planning on taking you and the rest of your pathetic goon squad straight to Hell once my full power was restored, but here you are, and thanks to your little stunt, the rest of them will be here shortly. Unfortunately for you, you won't be alive long enough to witness their destruction!"

Akiza had a slight blush that dusted her face from the implication that she was Yusei's _girlfriend_ , but quickly she shrugged it off and activated her Duel Disk. There wasn't much time left, forty-five minutes at the most, and would take another ten minutes, give or take a few for Jack and the others to get here. She couldn't afford to waste time for them to get here, so with that in mind, she was going to end this. Here and now.

"Girlfriend? No, I don't think so. I'm just a girl who happens to be Yusei's friend, nothing more. He's helped me in the past, and now this seems like the perfect way to repay him for all he's done for me! So, quit talking, and let's let our cards do it for us!"

"Mmm. You've got spunk, girl. And a spine. I could see why _he's_ attracted to you now. I thought it was just merely for your body, but seeing you now, standing before me. Risking your life to save his own… I get it, but it won't be the happy ending you think. Your boyfriend is almost out of time, and he's going to watch as I tear you apart! Piece by piece, until he sees the light leave your eyes! And the last thing you'll see, is the face of the one you love the most, before I send you to the next life!"

Normally, hearing such words like "Yusei", "boyfriend" and "love" in the same statement would have Akiza flying over the moon, but right now, she was feeling nothing but disgust for the thing standing in front of her now. This wasn't Yusei; it was some unholy abomination wearing him like a suit to the prom, and she would be damned if she would let him continue.

"Shut up! I'll save him, and send back from where you came from, freak! Now let's do this!"

"Hmph! Have it your way. I was done talking to you anyhow. Your funeral."

Whipping out his modified, Hybrid/Dark Signer Duel Disk, the fate of the world now rested on Akiza's shoulders. Both Duelist drew five cards, as the surrounding area became engulfed in a ring of unholy flame, and the Corrupted Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Tail, and the Mark of his Right Claw shone brightly in the darkened sky. Both duelist chorusing the one word to begin the Duel to End All Duels.

* * *

" **Duel!"**

Off in the far distance, the rest of the group racing towards their destination looked up into the sky, and saw that the fated duel had just begun with twins and Mina riding along in a jeep with Trudge, while Jack and Crow rode along on their respective Duel Runners: _Phoenix Whirlwind_ and _Blackbird_.

"Look, Jack! Up in the sky!"

"I see it, Crow!"

"Pedal to the metal, Trudge, we have to catch up to them!"

"Urgh, all right! Hang on!"

" _Yusei… Akiza… please, be all right!"_

After a few short minutes, the group finally caught up with Akiza, and were just witnessing the start of the duel.

Before either duelist could make a move, they were interrupted by the arrival of Jack and the rest. The King took this moment to comment on their appearance.

"Ah, so the calvary is just in time to see one of their own swallowed up into the darkness. It's too late! The duel has already begun! And since, you're the challenger, Ms. Izinski, you can make the first move. After all, isn't polite, to let the girl take the first move?"

"Fine, but don't think for a second I'll go easy on you just because you look like Yusei. He and I have a little score to settle. My move, draw!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Akiza :(LP:4000, Hand:6, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei :(LP:4000, Hand:5, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

" _Okay, from what Crow said, Yusei's deck is much of the same as it was before, but he didn't get a good look at most of his cards, just a couple of new ones. Those cards he mentioned,_ _ **Underworld Synchron**_ _and_ _ **Doom-Knight Dark Warrior**_ _\- I'll need to watch out for those, but in the meantime…"_

"For my first move, I summon, **Evil Thorn** in attack mode! And I don't think you'll need to know its effect, but in case you forgot-"

"You can sacrifice it to deal 300 points of damage, and then you get to summon two more of the same monster on your field in attack position. However, they have their effects negated. Is that what you were going to say, Black Rose?"

Akiza took a step back in surprise. Yusei, even when they first met, had never once called her by her horrible nickname. It was something that meant more to her than words could describe. But now, to have someone, or rather something in control of him, with access to his memories and his thoughts, and to have it say _that_ to her while wearing Yusei's meat suit, it shook her far more than she cared to admit. She knew it wasn't Yusei, but the cold, dead look in his eyes when he said it, frightened her more than anything in that single moment.

Seeing that she was shaken, the others tried to encourage her, but were quickly shot down by _"Yusei"_.

"C'mon, Akiza don't let him get inside your head!"

"Yeah, he's just trying to rattle you! You can do this!"

"Quiet, you rascals! This duel is between she and I! Not with you ants! Quit your cheer mongering and shut up!"

Akiza looked back at her friends, and gave them a small smile to comfort them, before returning back to the duel at hand. Knowing she couldn't pull her punches, taking a deep breath, she reached up to remove the hair clip binding her uncontrollable powers. Earning gasps of surprise and shock from the rest. But without turning her back, she reassured them to the best of her ability.

"It's dangerous, I know. But I can't afford to hold back. He's going to come after me with everything he's got, and the only way I can win, is if I respond in kind."

Understanding, Jack spoke for the rest of the group, and encouraged her to win. The others giving their full support as well.

"We understand, Akiza. Yusei's as tough as he is hard-headed, he can take it! Give him everything you've got! He's waiting for you, and so are we!"

"Yeah! We're right behind ya! Send that creep back from where he came, and get our bro back!"

"You can do it, big sis!"

"Show him what you can do, sis!"

"Go get him, kid! We're all right behind you! All the way!"

"Bring him back, Akiza! You're the only one who can!"

Akiza would have been brought to tears if the circumstances were different. She hadn't received that kind of support from her friends in a long time, and to know that all of her friends now were behind her, one-hundred percent of the way, gave her all of the encouragement and support she didn't know she needed, but then she heard something, from an unlikely someone, deep in her mind…

* * *

" _Akiza… You've got this. You were always stronger than the rest of us, including me. You just needed to be shown that, and now it's here. Give me everything you've got, and don't hold back! No matter what happens, don't pull your punches! I'm here with you, all the way! Now, finish this!"_

" _Wait! Was that -Yusei? H-How? Never mind that, thank you, all of you! I'm coming for you, Yusei! Don't leave now! We're all here! To take you back! Just you wait!"_

However, all were not amused, especially, the person on the other side of the field. He had hoped he could drive a wedge in Akiza's confidence, weaken her further, just to make it easier to take her down, but with her little cheer squad back behind her, they strengthened her, and unknowingly, so did the one person he thought he had locked away, and now she was stronger than before, and the King wasn't going to allow further interruptions from said goon squad.

"I told you, all of you to stay out of this, and yet you blatantly and recklessly deny my warning… Well, now you face the consequence!"

In a fury, the King swung his arm wide, sending an arcing energy through Akiza, and sent it hurdling towards the Signers behind her. But before said energy could make contact and hit its mark, another energy, made of a Crimson color shielded the group.

"No! Don't hurt them!"

"Too late-WHAT?!"

"Sorry, freak, but it looks like the Crimson Dragon protects its own!"

Irritated, frustrated, and seething with rage, the King reluctantly stopped his assault, and the let the duel continue. After all, with all the shenanigans that have passed by, only thirty minutes were left before the sun came peaking over the horizon.

"Urgh, fine. I'll just take my anger out on this little slut, instead. Go on! Make your move! You don't have time to waste!"

"Tsk, you'll regret calling me that! But like you said, I don't have time to waste, so I'll activate my **Evil Thorn's** effect; by sending it from the field to my Graveyard, I'll inflict 300 points of damage to your life points! Go! Thorned Bombardment!"

The shriveled up plant glew a bright light, before the thorned sack, exploded into hundreds of small, needle-like thorns, and went straight towards _"Yusei"_. Piercing into his skin, and tearing through parts of his clothing. However, when the smoke settled, though there were obvious signs of where the thorns had made contact, _"Yusei"_ wasn't fazed.

"What?!"

"Surprised? I would have been too, but being me, has its privileges. Try a bit harder next time, will you? Because if that's all you got, then you're in for a rude awakening."

"Tch, fine. Now the second effect of my monster activates, allowing me to summon two more **Evil Thorn** from my deck in attack mode, but as I said earlier, their effects are negated."

Just then, two more shriveled up plants, with a black sac made up needle-like thorns, feeding off of the dying plant were summoned to Akiza's field.

On the sidelines, Crow was more than just a bit worried. Each of those plants only had 100 points a piece, and though _"Yusei's"_ cards were mostly the same, from what he dueled against, if she didn't have some sort of protection, this duel would be over before it started.

"I hope that isn't all she could do. Because if so, than she's in for a world of hurt. This duel may as well be over then…"

Jack, however, having seen her duel during the Fortune Cup and duel against Yusei in the hospital knew what was coming next, and knew that this duel was just getting started.

"You need not worry about her, bird brain. She's more than capable of defending herself. She almost defeated Yusei, twice, and the second time they dueled, Yusei only won because she didn't activate the effect of the card that would have allowed her to win. If anyone's capable of bringing Yusei back, it's her. We just have to trust her."

Back to the duel at hand, Crow was about to see just what Jack was referring to.

* * *

 **Evil Thorn**

 **Dark Attribute/ Level 1/ Plant-Effect**

 **(ATK/ 100/DEF/ 300)**

 **Effect: You can tribute this card; inflict 300 damage to your opponent, and if you do, you can Special Summon up to 2 "Evil Thorn" from your Deck in attack position, but their effects cannot be activated.**

"But I'm far from done! Next, I activate the Spell, **Closed Plant Gate**! And thanks to its effect, since I control two plant-type monsters with the same name, you can't declare an attack during your next turn!"

"Stalling, Akiza? That's not like you. But it doesn't matter. You're just prolonging the inevitable. Are you done with your turn?"

"Not even close! I know what Yusei's deck is made up of, and he's not one to be underestimated, so if I have tos stall you just for a turn, then so be it! Now, where was I? Oh, I remember, now I'll play another restrictive card, one Yusei is all too familiar with! The Field Spell, **Black Garden**!"

Sprouting out onto the field, a huge, vine and thorned covered rose garden, suddenly engulfed the field within the ring of fire, surrounding everything in the vicinity with its dark roots. Crow, having never seen Akiza play before was astounded. On her first turn, she managed to damage her opponent and made it where he couldn't attack on his turn. And now he has to deal with a card like **Black Garden**. A very restrictive and annoying Field Spell that cuts the ATK points of any monster that is Normal and Special Summoned by any means other than the **Garden's** own effect. Another annoying ability it has is summoning a Rose Token to the controller's opponent for whoever summoned a monster, and perhaps its most reliable and devastating effect, is that by destroying it, and all plant monsters currently on the field, the controller of said card can summon any monster from their Graveyard whose ATK points equal the total combined ATK of all plant-type monsters that were on the field.

"Whoa. What a combo!"

"Told you, but it's far from over. That bloke on the other side of the field doesn't look worried. In fact, if anything, he looks _bored_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Akiza's going to have her hands full on his turn."

 **Closed Plant Gate**

 **Normal/Spell**

 **Effect: You can only activate this card if you control 2 Plant-Type Monsters with the same name, face-up on your side of the field. Your opponent cannot declare an attack on their next turn.**

 **Black Garden**

 **Field/Spell**

 **Effect: When a Monster is Normal, or Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Black Garden", halve its ATK and Special Summon 1 "Rose Token" (Plant-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK/ 800/DEF/ 800) to its controller's opponent's side of the field, in Attack Position. You can destroy this card and all face-up Plant-Type monsters on the field, and Special Summon 1 Monster with ATK equal to the total ATK of those monsters from your Graveyard.**

"Hmph, I'm not impressed. You used a similar combo during your - _our_ \- second duel, did you not? You're getting predictable Akiza."

When he mentioned that it was _their_ second duel, the duel that changed her life, Akiza was none too pleased. That duel, no matter how bad it had gotten, held a special place in her heart. Not just for Yusei, but also her parents, whom after everything, she still loved them. And to have someone, _pervert_ that duel, that _memory_ was the last the thing you wanted to do in Akiza's presence.

"How dare you?! You're NOT Yusei! You have no right to twist that memory that _moment_ I shared with him, and my parents! That's a mistake you'll soon regret, you monster!"

However, the King merely laughed at Akiza's so called _"threat"_. He was little more amused than anything else. He had Yusei's memories at his disposal, to further torment not only him, but the young woman currently in his presence. He could feel exactly how Yusei felt for the girl, and he would use it to his every advantage. Unbeknownst to the King however, there were cracks in his mental walls, between Yusei's subconscious mind and his body - after effects caused from the Fudos' intervention, and due to his connection to the Crimson Dragon, he could reach out to the others in their minds. And each time he reached out, he'd push the envelope, and watched as the boundaries placed in would bend. Each time, breaking the walls down further.

"Struck a nerve, did I? Good, because you won't be able to stop me without using that anger of yours, and even then, you'd might have a slight chance of defeating me. Unless you're absolutely willing to kill the one who opened your heart, you can't stop me, and you know it, so just give up now, and I _may_ spare your life. Think about it, you - Yusei, together against the world. No more fear of persecution from others, no more of being treated differently, and always someone there to stick by your side. What do you say, Akiza?"

" _No! I-I can't do that! B-But what if he's right….? What if-? What if after everything, Yusei-still… I know I shouldn't think like that, that I should be ready to do everything that's necessary to keep the world safe, but Yusei… he made me realize that there's more to this world than just pain and suffering, and without him…. I wouldn't know where I'd be…. And if he's gone… what if I'm brought back into the fold…. I-I can't risk-!?"_

However, before Akiza could rationalize her thoughts further, another voice within her broke through. One belonging to the young man who not only opened, but also stole her once, cold, black heart.

" _Akiza! Listen to me! You can't let him get inside your head! It's just a trick to throw you off your game. You have to stay strong! Not just for our friends, or me, but the world! Don't give up, I believe in you!"_

Akiza was brought out of her trance as soon as the voice left her mind. She knew then, that Yusei was still with her, cheering her on, standing by her side, always there to pick her up when she fell.

With her mind made up, and her strength returned, she stood defiantly against all odds, and glared with renewed conviction to carry out her's, and the Signers' mission; destroying the King of the Underworld, and sending him straight back to hell.

"I admit, it's a tempting offer, but you're not fooling me. I won't fall for your tricks because _know_ Yusei's still with us, with me. Fighting on, and cheering me on to send you right back from whatever hell hole you crawled out of. I end my turn."

 **Turn 1 End**

 **Akiza: (LP:4000, Hand:1, Field:5; 2 Monsters, 2 Set S/T, 1 Field Spell, Graveyard:2; 1 Monster, 1 Spell)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP:3700, Hand:5, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

* * *

Growling and seething with rage, that was just waiting to be unleashed, the King drew his card. Upon looking at it, the Dark King, grinned widely, and with dark delight, unchained his darkest desires, and let loose his dark, malicious intent with all of his power in the face of the last hope the Earth had.

"You'll regret that decision, starting right now! Draw!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Akiza: (LP:4000, Hand:1, Field:5; 2 Monsters, 2 Set S/T, 1 Field Spell, Graveyard:2; 1 Monster, 1 Spell)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP:4000, Hand:6, Field:0, Graveyard:0)**

"Heh, your end has come! With these two cards, your death is assured, and so is the end of this pathetic world! First, I Special Summon, **Level Warrior** in defense mode!"

 **Level Warrior**

 **Light Attribute/Level 3/Warrior-Effect**

 **(ATK/ 300/DEF/ 600)**

 **Effect: If there are no monsters on the field, you can Normal Summon this card as a level 2 monster. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand as a level 4 monster.**

Summoned onto the King's field was a caped warrior, suited up in a red spandex suit, with a large gold star on the face of said warrior, with smaller, golden stars adorning other portions of his body. And yet, it looked _different_ than before. More _sinister_ in its appearance, almost as if the King of the Underworld's dark influence has corrupted not just Yusei himself, but his deck as well.

"I can summon **Level Warrior** in this manner when my opponent controls a monster, while I do not, but that's not all. When summoned this way, his level is increased to a level 4! And now, I'll special summon another monster, one that Crow is all too familiar with!"

On the sidelines, the others looked to Crow, and they didn't need an explanation, he had already told them of this monster, and paled looked on Crow's face said it all.

"Akiza! Watch out! He's gonna summon it!"

Akiza looked from Crow's direction back towards _"Yusei's"_ , and saw that he was gearing up to summoning his Dark-Tuner monster.

"When you control more monsters than I, I can Special Summon from my hand, the **Dark-Tuner Monster, Dark Tuner - Underworld Synchron**!"

Appearing next to **Level Warrior** , was the mechanized monstrosity, **Underworld Synchron**. Limbs made up of twisted metal, contorted and formed together with binding, dark magic. A body floating on nothing, but air; it looked like a scarecrow possessed by some dark, evil and wicked spirit ready to unleash all of its malice towards its target, but unfortunately for _him_ , Akiza had a plan.

"Not today! I activate my Counter Trap, **Pollinosis**!"

 **Pollinosis**

 **Counter/Trap**

 **Effect: When a monster would be Normal or Special Summoned, or a Spell/Trap card is activated: Tribute 1 Plant-Type monster; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

On the sidelines, Crow was ecstatic. Pollinosis was a counter trap that prevented your opponent from Normal Summoning, or Special Summoning a monster, or stopping a Spell/Trap card from being activated, by tributing 1 Plant-Type you controlled. Combined with the power of her **Black Garden** Field-Spell, each time _he_ would normal or Special Summon a monster, Akiza would gain a Rose Token, and since Rose Tokens counted as Plant-Types, she wouldn't have to get rid of her other Plant-Types she had.

"All right! Way to go Akiza!"

The others seemed to have been just as excited. All, but Jack. He eyed _"Yusei"_ carefully. Though he had lost a significantly powerful Dark-Tuner monster, he didn't seem bothered by the way events had unfolded. In fact, he looked _pleased_.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

"What do ya mean, Jack?"

"Watch closely. He doesn't seem bothered by the fact he lost his Dark-Tuner. He has a trick up his sleeve."

* * *

Back on the duel field, Akiza's one rose token she had on her field dissolved into pollinated air particles that infected and destroyed **Underworld Synchron** ; however, just as Jack observed, _"Yusei"_ wasn't troubled at all, and seemed to have been waiting for this to happen. It wasn't until now that Akiza learned that he had played her.

"Nice move. Unfortunately for you, it wasn't enough."

"Hm? What are you talking about? Your monsters gone, and thanks to my **Black Garden** , your **Level Warrior** only has half its ATK, not to mention because of my earlier spell, **Closed Plant Gate** , you can't declare an attack this turn."

"Yes, but there's one small detail I left out, in my duel with Crow. I can Special Summon my **Underworld Synchron** from my hand, or my Graveyard, if you have more monsters than I! And since you still control two **Evil Thorns** , and I control only one **Level Warrior** , I can bring back my **Underworld Synchron**!"

"WHAT?!"

From beyond the grave, a contorted, twisted, metal arm shot up out of the ground, pulling itself up from the land of the dead, to once again serve its master's every whim.

"I knew that you must've had some set up to try to remove my Dark-Tuner, and it would've had worked, had my monster not have the added effect that I can summon it from my graveyard. Close, but no cigar."

" _Damn, I thought I had him! This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…"_

"Sorry to disappoint, but you were played, honey. I told you, you would regret not taking me up on my offer, and now you'll feel my full wrath! I tune, **Dark Tuner - Underworld Synchron** and **Level Warrior** for a Negative level 8, **Dark Synchro Monster**!"

"Oh, no…"

"Oh, yes! _**When shadows are consumed by darker shadows, it pulls back the curtain, to a world without light! Gathering darkness will become a new dark power! Become the path its darkness creates! Dark Synchro Summon! Descend from the far reaches of the outer realm, Dark Matter Dragon*!**_ "

To the horror, and absolute terror of everyone present, _"Yusei's"_ corrupted Dragon Mark glowed with an eerie, dark piercing light, as from the shadows of the darkened sky, descended a twisted, dark and evil clone of Yusei's most beloved monster, and prized possession.

In surprise, shock, terror and horror, Akiza spoke in a soft almost, whimpering voice, "Stardust, What… has he done to you…?"

Stardust Dragon's once magnificent and almost regal appearance had been twisted and formed to the Dark King's liking. Instead of the shining silver and white scales on its body, they were replaced and almost dulled down into a dark, charcoal gray. His once sapphire-cobalt-blue shoulders and chest that reflected Yusei's eyes, were now an eerie, violet-purple. His wings that once rained sparkles of glimmering light, now shone with a black light, but what hurt most of all were perhaps his eyes. Their once golden radiance, now bled a crimson red. Reflecting all of his anger, rage, and pain it held in its heart…

* * *

At the sidelines, Jack and Crow were especially pissed off. Stardust Dragon was Yusei's heart and soul. Not only was it his favorite card and monster, it was the hope he held for all of satellite, and to see it, tainted and twisted to fit the dark king's wishes, was an act that neither of them would forgive.

But maybe that was the point. With the King of the Underworld in possession of Yusei's mind and body, it wouldn't have been long when his influence had affected his heart and his soul, which Stardust Dragon was a part of….

On the duel field, Akiza was less than happy with what has happened, she wasn't just angry, or pissed. She was livid. An aura of pink and red surrounded her, as the bangs that covered her hair were lifted, and the ground beneath her began to tremble under the weight of her rage. And she was going to use every bit of it to destroy her foe…

"Y-You heartless, sick, twisted - you'll pay for defiling Yusei and his Stardust Dragon! When I'm finished with you, you'll wish you had crawled back into that hell hole when you had the chance, because I'm going to make you wish you were dead!"

"You can scream and howl all you want, but the simple fact of the matter is this, you're powerless to stop me, and you have no hope of stopping me before sunrise. What's done is done, so quit your bitching and whining, and take your defeat as a true duelist. If you want to save your boyfriend, you're gonna need more than what you can do!"

"Grr, just shut up! If you've already forgotten, my Field-Spell cuts your monster's ATK in half, and grants me another Rose Token!"

As she finished speaking, **Black Garden's** numerous, thorny vines latched themselves onto **Dark Matter Dragon** , and sapped away half of its ATK, reducing it from 2500 to 1250, while at the same time, another Rose Token sprouted onto Akiza's field. However, **Dark Matter Dragon** continued to struggle against the weight of **Black Garden's** restricting vines, until…

SNAP

 **Dark Matter Dragon** broke free from Akiza's garden, shocking everyone in attendance. Not just freeing itself from her Spell's effect, but also restoring its power back to its full strength.

"B-But how…?!"

"How, you ask? Well, I guess now is a good a time as any to unveil my monster's effects. Whereas Stardust Dragon sacrifices itself to stop an opponent's destruction effect, and summons itself back to the field, **Dark Matter Dragon's** effect is a bit more self serving. First of all, your Spell, Trap, and Monster effects won't do much, as my monster is immune to their effects, thanks to the power of my **Underworld Synchron.** You also won't be able to destroy it in battle, nor remove it from my field until the end of your next turn. But that's just the tip of the iceberg, since that's all thanks to my **Dark-Tuner** , for my monster's effects itself… you'll just have to wait, and see. Your **Closed Plant Gate** prevents me from declaring attacks this turn, so your safe… for now. I'll end my turn, with a face-down. Make it interesting, why don't you."

 **Turn 2 End**

 **Akiza: (LP:4000, Hand:1, Field:5; 2 Monsters, 1 Token, 1 Set S/T, 1 Field Spell, Graveyard:3; 1 Monster, 1 Spell, 1 Trap)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP:4000, Hand:3, Field:2; 1 Monster, 1 Set S/T, Graveyard:2 Monsters)**

" _What to do…? I can't get rid of that thing until my next turn. Hm,if I summon something strong enough, I can still do some battle damage, but there's that face-down of his… it could stop me from attacking. Knowing Yusei's deck… it's most likely Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. My field spell will summon a Rose Token to his field if I summon a monster… and it will also cut its ATK in half, but… it's a risk I have to take."_

"Okay, my turn! I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn 3**

 **Akiza: (LP:4000, Hand:2, Field:5; 2 Monsters, 1 Token, 1 Set S/T, 1 Field-Spell, Graveyard:3; 1 Monster, 1 Spell, 1 Trap)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP:4000, Hand:3, Field:2; 1 Monster, 1 Set S/T, Graveyard:2 Monsters)**

Outside the ring of fire, Jack, Crow and the others watched on as Akiza now had to face down Yusei's favorite monster, now, twisted by the very darkness it was meant to destroy.

"That, asshole, how dare he use Stardust like that! If only I could knock some sense into that puppet, maybe Yusei might snap out of it!"

"There's rarely a time i'd agree with ya, Jack, but this is one of those times. But beating him in a fist fight won't accomplish anything, you've got to know that. All we can do right now is let Akiza take care of this, and hope for the best."

For most of the duel so far, Leo and Luna were quiet. Silently watching as the uncut war of words were spat back and forth between Akiza and _"Yusei"_. However, something troubling was on Leo's mind. It was what he and everyone else watching had heard; that if the King of the Underworld is defeated, Yusei's soul wouldn't survive being reunited with his body, and he would ultimately die. Though he knew better than to question Jack about something that was obviously personal to the former champ, he and his sister, Luna had also grown close to him during the short time that they spent together, and he couldn't bear the thought of his "big bro" as he had come to call him perish in such a way, so with all caution, he carefully asked what had been eating at him, since they arrived.

"Um, Jack? D-Do you think Yusei will come back? That it was all just a bluff about what this guy said, or do you t-think t-that he w-will…"

Leo was on the verge of breaking down in front of everyone. He didn't want to appear weak, especially in front of his sister, and his idol, but the continuing thought, and dreaded feeling he had about Yusei's condition after the duel was almost too much to take. Jack, seeing this, instead of lashing out like Crow, or Leo had expected, he showed a rare sign of compassion. Kneeling to Leo's side, he patted down on his shoulder, and gave him his thoughts.

"Honestly, I don't know. I want to believe that he'll be okay. He is my little brother, and you didn't hear this from me, but I care about him, it's my job as the oldest to look after my younger siblings, and to worry about them, but I've always been more about self than others, and Yusei would be the one to make sure everyone was okay, and he never faulted me not doing what I was supposed to. I want him to be okay, but deep down, I've got a bad feeling that he, he might not make it…"

Though this didn't ease Leo's anxiety, he was happy, somewhat, that Jack didn't lie to him, and treated him like he wasn't old enough to know what was going on. Luna, having heard everything, walked up to her brother's side, and gave him the warmest, tightest hug she could muster.

"Luna?"

"I'm scared too, Leo. I don't want Yusei to - well, you know. I think we all do, you're not alone in this. Deep down, I think we're all scared of what could possibly happen, even Jack, though he wouldn't admit out loud. We just have to trust that Akiza can beat this guy, and bring Yusei back to us."

"Thanks, sis. That helps."

"Anytime, Leo."

Crow watched as the twins conversed with one another, and smiled as Luna did her best to comfort Leo in her own way. They reminded him so much of the kids he looked after. Though, their parents were alive, they traveled a lot for work, and the twins were left to themselves for most of their lives, so he could understand that Yusei meant a lot to them. He was the big brother that they never had that was always there to watch over them, and if anything should happen to them, he would always be there to protect them. That was why it was so important to bring him back. He brought people together, even the most unlikeliest persons, such as their current group. He was the backbone, and if anything should happen to him, his friends would be there to save him. But if he was gone from this world - Crow couldn't fathom where any of them would be.

* * *

It was still Akiza's turn, and she was still contemplating her options. She had 2 monsters on the field, with a Rose Token, 1 set card remaining, her **Black Garden** Field-Spell, and now two cards in hand. Looking at the two cards in hand, and the one set card she had remaining, she made her move.

"First, I activate the Spell, **Fragrance Storm**!"

 **Fragrance Storm**

 **Normal/Spell**

 **Target 1 Plant-Type monster on the field, destroy that target, and draw 1 card, then if that card is a Plant-Type monster, you can draw 1 more card.**

"With this card, I can destroy one Plant-Type monster on my field, like my Rose Token, and then I can draw a card from my deck, and if that card happens to be a Plant-Type monster, I can draw one more card!"

"Go ahead, and draw your pathetic card. It won't help in the end. The more you keep planting the seeds, the more I'll just mow them down."

"Don't underestimate me just because I use plant based cards. A good friend of mine once told me, that every card has its place, and no card is useless, not if you know how to use it, and I'll prove that to you right now, draw!"

Akiza closed her eyes, placing her hand atop her deck, and whispered to herself, "Yusei, please, guide me to victory…"

Opening her eyes, she could feel her connection to Yusei grow stronger, and imagined that Yusei's hand was placed with hers, silently mouthing the words, "Thank you.", she continued with her turn, drawing her card, and turning it over.

"Heh, looks like luck is on my side. I drew **Lonefire Blossom**! And don't forget, since its a Plant-Type monster, I can draw again!"

Again, closing her eyes, she imagined Yusei's touch, placing a hand atop of hers, and once again, silently thanking him, she drew her second card, flipping it over, she smiled at the result.

"For my second card, I drew, **Rose Fairy**!"

 **Lonefire Blossom**

 **Fire Attribute/Level 3/ Plant/Effect**

 **(ATK/ 500/DEF/ 1400)**

 **Effect: Once per turn, You can tribute 1 face-up Plant-Type monster; Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your deck.**

 **Rose Fairy**

 **Wind Attribute/Level 3/Plant/Effect**

 **(ATK/ 600/DEF/ 1200)**

 **Effect: If this card was added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card.**

"And due to my **Rose Fairy's** effect, when added from my deck to my hand by a card effect, I'm allowed to Special Summon, and I'll summon her in defense mode!"

Appearing next to one of her **Evil Thorn's** , was a small, pink fairy, with four small wings, big red eyes, and red puffy hair held up by a light-blue striped headband. However, due to her field spell's effect, Akiza's monster's small ATK of 600, was further cut to a measly 300, and a Rose Token was summoned to her opponent's field in attack position.

"But I'm far from done! Next, I'll summon the tuner monster, **Twilight Rose Knight**! And thanks to its power, I can special summon one level 4, or below Plant-Type monster from my hand, like my **Lonefire Blossom**!"

 **Twilight Rose Knight**

 **Dark Attribute/Level 3/Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

 **(ATK/ 1000/DEF/ 1000)**

 **Effect: Your opponent cannot target Plant-Type monsters for attacks. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand.**

Gracefully standing next to **Rose Fairy** was a small warrior clad in a Knight's black armor from head to toe. Equipped with a white cape, and shortsword pointed in the King's direction, the little knight was ready for action. Unfortunately, it was restricted to only 500 ATK due to **Black Garden** , and another **Rose Token** sprouting onto his field. However, soon afterwards, Akiza's knight was accompanied by another plant, in the shape of a budded blossom, spitting out embers as its body shifted into a defensive pose. It also was restricted by the powers of **Black Garden** , reducing its ATK from 500 to 250, and summoning yet another token onto the King's field.

"Impressive. You've managed to gather four measly weeds, and a little boy knight on your field. Go on and summon your pathetic pet! Because of your own field spell its power will be even weaker than it normally is!"

"That's where you're wrong! Black Rose Dragon is more than just a pet! She is something you'll never have the privilege of understanding, and whoever said I was going to summon her, just yet?"

"Hm?"

"Remember, **Lonefire**? It has a unique effect of its own. By tributing it, I can then Special Summon any plant type monster from my deck, of any level! So, say goodbye to **Lonefire Blossom** , and hello to **Tytannial, Princess of Camellias**!"

 **Tytannial, Princess of Camellias**

 **Wind Attribute/Level 8/Plant/Effect**

 **(ATK/ 2800/DEF/ 2600)**

 **Effect: During either player's turn, when a card or effect that targets a card(s) on the field is activated: You can tribute 1 face-up Plant-Type monster, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

 **Lonefire Blossom** burst into flames when a far more powerful plant was summoned in its place. A young woman blossomed forth from the numerous roses that she was dressed in, and stood before the King defiantly, with a staggering ATK of 2800, and just as fortiable DEF of 2600.

For Jack's group in the background, they were stunned by the beauty of said creature. However, just like her other monsters, she too was bound by **Black Garden** , and another final Rose token was summoned to the King's field; however, Akiza smirked at this development, and set her plan into motion.

"Now that everything's together, I can finally activate my Trap Card! Go, **Cursed Rose of Flame***!"

 **Cursed Rose of Flame**

 **Normal/Trap**

 **When this card is activated, destroy all Plant-Type monsters your opponent controls. If you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this card's effect.**

"What the heck kind of card is that?"

"This is a trap Yusei hadn't seen! When this card is activated, it destroys all Plant-Type monsters my opponent controls, and inflicts 800 damage to my opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect!"

"UGH!"

With Akiza's headband removed, and her powers at their peak, the King of the Underworld was about to feel the heat. The heat of losing 3200 life points.

"This is for all the pain you've caused me and my friends! Burn to cinders!"

"ARGHHHH!"

Suddenly, without warning, all of the Rose Tokens summoned onto his burst into flames, and then the flames of the destroyed tokens merged into one giant hell-fire that engulfed the King's entire body, and lit a fire that he soon wouldn't forget. But to the shock and horror, of the Akiza and her friends, when the smoke cleared, though he was definitely injured, and his LP had dropped to 800, he was, somehow, still standing on his two feet, albeit awkwardly.

Looking dead in Akiza's direction, she could see the fury, anger and hate towards her seemed to roll off of him. Seething with an uncontrollable rage that was barely held back, shakingly, and staggering, he managed to get his balance back, and glared daggers of malice at Akiza and the Signers. Breathing heavily, the King gave her one, final warning…

"You… you had better finish me off… because if you can't… I'll show you… just exactly what kind of horrors and terrors that I'm capable of…!"

Akiza gulped down a lump that had formed in the back of her throat, and refrained from taking a step back in fear. She unleashed all her fury and power with that last attack, and he was still standing, just barely. The others on the sidelines were just as shocked and horrified as her. All of them, including Crow had seen just what her powers were capable of, especially when she cut loose. That kind of power, should've been more than enough to at least knock him back, but instead, all it did was piss him off further.

"Jack, please tell me that I'm dreaming, and he didn't just withstood all of that?"

"Hate to break it to you, bird brain, but that was no dream. I could feel the heat and blowback from here, and I'm just as surprised as the rest of you…"

"Aw, man, were so screwed…"

"This is unbelievable… how did he do that?!"

"Leo, I'm scared…"

"Me too, sis, Akiza can still attack though right? I mean if she summons Black Rose Dragon, her field spell would summon another Rose Token wouldn't it, and then she should be able to attack it right?"

"Close, kid, but not close enough. She'd have to summon a monster with at least 3600 ATK to do so, and she doesn't have a monster in her deck with that kind of power. She also doesn't have any cards left in her hand to power up any of her existing monsters. Best she can do now is either bring his LP down further, or switch to defense and end her turn."

" _Damn, it! It looks like I played myself in a corner. Because of my field spell, my own monster's are weaker than they should be, and because of his monster's protection, I can't overpower it! If I had Thorn of Malice than - no! It's not over yet, not until the last card is played! I have to keep fighting!"_

"I'm not finished just yet. For my final move, I switch one of my **Evil Thorns** to defense. Then, I tune, **Twilight Rose Knight** , **Rose Fairy** , and my third **Evil Thorn** , to Synchro Summon!"

" _Here it comes…"_

" _ **Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-Dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!"**_

 **Twilight Rose Knight, Rose Fairy, and Evil Thorn** flew high up into the sky, and as they did, Knight became a set of three rings, while Rose Fairy, and Evil thorn became 4 white stars, that fell into synch with the three green rings, and merged together as a beam of white light shot up into the sky, and down in their place, descended one of the, if not the most beautiful dragon one had laid eyes on.

Standing guard in a defensive position, protecting Akiza, **Black Rose Dragon** stood in all its glory ready to throw down. Said dragon was cladded in black scales, and red roses that formed her midsection and wings as it stood on its three pronged feet, vines thrashing, and tail whipping around, hissed at the King for defiling not only her friend, but partner that stood against her.

 **Black Rose Dragon**

 **Fire Attribute/Level 7/Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

 **1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **(ATK/ 2400/DEF/ 1800)**

 **Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 Defense Position Monster your opponent controls** ; **change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn.**

"I… end my turn."

With nothing left that she could do, Akiza was forced to end her move, with all of her remaining monsters taking a defensive position, so as to try to stay alive for a few more rounds. But it doesn't look to good for the Signers. The clock was ticking, and there was maybe only twenty minutes left, until sunrise, so they had to finish this fast, unless everything they've accomplished so far will have been in vain.

 **Turn 3 End**

 **Akiza: (LP: 4000, Hand: 0, Field:4; 3 Monsters, 1 Field-Spell, Graveyard:8; 4 monsters, 2 Spells, 2 Traps)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP: 800, Hand: 4, Field: 3; 1 Monster, 1 Set S/T, 1 Token, Graveyard: 2 Monsters)**

* * *

Unbeknownst to the King, or even the other Signers, Yusei's cage had been crushed by Akiza's latest attack. Now free from the Dark King's mental prison, he began thinking back to what his parents had said, before he realized that the disembodied voices had come from them. They had told him to trust in his friends and himself, and together, they would help aid him in not just taking back his being, but defeat the King of the Underworld, and send him back to hell. He realized that this is what they had meant; this particular moment. He knew the risks of getting caught, but he had to do something, so with trepidation, he calmed his mind, calling on the Crimson Dragon, one last time…

"Crimson Dragon, if you can hear me, heed my call this one last time…"

It was silent for a moment, before a bright flash of crimson light lit up the mental space Yusei had found himself in. Hearing the otherworldly roar of the mighty dragon had been the most reassuring thing Yusei had heard since all of this had come to pass. Standing, or rather, floating in front of Yusei was an enormous dragon beyond comprehension. Its body was made up of what appeared to be pure, flowing energy. It was certainly a sight to behold.

Looking at Yusei's condition, the all-powerful dragon held nothing but sorrow for the young man standing before him, and yet, after everything that has befallen upon the young signer, he was still standing. Even in the face of impossible, and quite frankly overwhelming odds, Yusei would never give up. He was truly, a natural born leader, even if he didn't believe it himself. There was a silent moment shared between the two before the almighty dragon began speaking.

" _Yusei… forgive me. This was never supposed to have happened…"_

Hearing a god-like creature apologising to him was something Yusei never thought would have happened. He was a man of science and machines. Self taught calculations and probabilities. While he never doubted the possibility of magic and the arcane, it was still quite a shock to learn that it actually existed. Sometimes Yusei found himself wondering if it would have been better if everything had stayed the way it was supposed to be. Yusei never intended to get caught up in a plot to save the world, enter a tournament, become the new King of Games, or meet a pretty girl that quickly took his breath away, but had it all stayed the way it was supposed to have been, he never would have met all of the wonderful people he has had the privilege of making friends with, and wouldn't trade any of them for all the world was worth.

"There's no need to apologise. Though, _all_ of this was unexpected, we knew what might happen, and signed up regardless." Yusei responded back to the Crimson Dragon.

Looking back into Yusei's eyes, the Crimson Dragon saw nothing but sincerity, and so the almighty dragon asked, _"Why have you called? We cannot stay in this space forever. With two of my Signers lost to the darkness, and after sending your parents earlier, my power is less than half of what it is normally."_

"Then, I'll be quick. I know I don't have any right to ask you of this, but I need a favor from you."

" _Yusei… you have all the right, ask."_

"Okay, I need you to send me into Akiza's mind just for a moment. I've been watching everything, and I can see that she's beginning to doubt herself. If it's possible, even if it's only brief, I need to speak with her. It may be the one chance we have."

Catching onto Yusei's plan, the otherworldly dragon nodded its head in agreement. Then asked, _"We haven't much time, is there anything else you would ask of me?"_

Although Yusei tried to quell it, his curiosity got the better of him, and wanted to know what was in store for him after all of this was over.

"I don't have any doubts that Akiza will win, but - and thought I've tried to restrain it, I have to know - will I survive this?"

There was a silent hesitation in the dragon's response that gave Yusei all the answers he needed, but nonetheless, the Crimson Dragon wouldn't lie to any of its Signers.

" _I…. will not lie to you, Yusei, but… no. You will die when this is over. Your mind, body and soul have suffered tremendous trauma, the likes of which the human body can't heal from. Even if my powers were restored, it would take time for me to accumulate them, time you wouldn't have… I am truly sorry for this… It is something that I wouldn't wish upon any of the Signers."_

Smiling a genuine, albeit, small, sad smile, Yusei understood.

"I figured as much. I was hoping there might've been a way, but there's no point in putting faith in false hope. You'll just end up disappointed. But there is something else I would like you to do."

" _Hm? Yes, what is it?"_

"I know this is selfish of me to ask, but before I…. go, allow me to say my goodbyes to my friends. They deserve that much."

" _It will be done…"_

* * *

It was still the King's turn; however, Akiza could feel a pull to her mind. There, in her subconsciousness, a crimson light glowed, and there, standing before her was, "Yusei…?"

Smiling a gentle smile, Yusei responded back, "Yeah, it's really me, Akiza."

Immediately, she ran into his arms, embracing him. Yusei returned the gesture, although he was surprised to get this sort of reaction from her. They had only known each other for no more than a week at the most, but _this_ , this moment made it feel like they had known each other for most of their lives. However, just as quickly as it started, it ended when Akiza realized what she had done, and awkwardly, she separated herself from the young man.

"Um, sorry about that. And more to the point, how are you here, Yusei?"

"You don't need to be sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have much time. The Crimson Dragon's power weakens more and more the more time I'm bonded with the King of the Underworld, and he now only has half of his power remaining. So, here it goes. Akiza, you won't be able to beat him, if you continue to doubt yourself, you have to believe, not just in your cards, or your friends, but believe in yourself too, then and only then will you be able to defeat him."

"But how do I that? Everything I've thrown at him, he keeps getting back up, and after what he's done to you, and your dragon, it… it's just so hard to control my emotions. How do you do it, Yusei? How are you able to do the things you do, and not let your emotions cloud your judgement?"

Yusei was touched that she cared so much, even if she unknowingly let him know, and if they had more time, he'd repay the gesture, but unfortunately, time wasn't on their side. Even still, Yusei approached Akiza closer, and held her hands tightly into his own, looking down at her caramel-amber-brown eyes, he could see a faint blush, cross her face, as his got closer, and whispered, "I put my trust in my friends, my cards, and myself to pull through to the end. You can do this Akiza, I know you can, I believe in you. Here, you'll know what do with it when the time comes."

Before Akiza could come up with a "thank you", or any sort of come back, the card she held in her hand glowed with a magnificent, beautiful, radiant light, sending her mind, and subconsciousness back into her body. Looking around herself, it was as if time had stood still, because she was back in the same moment she last remembered before being whisked away.

Looking down at her hands, and looking back at her friends, Akiza closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them to gaze at her opponent, with Yusei's words echoing in her mind.

Meanwhile, the King was just about to make his move…

"My, turn. Draw!"

* * *

 **Turn 4**

 **Akiza: (LP: 4000, Hand: 0, Field:4; 3 Monsters, 1 Field-Spell, Graveyard:8; 4 monsters, 2 Spells, 2 Traps)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP: 800, Hand: 5, Field: 3; 1 Monster, 1 Set S/T, 1 Token, Graveyard: 2 Monsters)**

"Hmm, I could just summon another monster, but that would give you an additional Token, and cut my monster's ATK in half, so instead, I think I'll attack! **Dark Matter Dragon** , blow away her **Evil Thorn** , Dark Matter Flash!"

Opening its maw, said dragon gathered a mass of dark energy within its gaping mouth, what seemed to be cosmic energy, combined with the dark energy seeping from every pore of the beast, it unleashed a dark beam of energy, with silver light coursing through. The beam travelled to the other side of the field at blinding speed, obliterating the small plant, and sending an enormous blow-back of energy towards Akiza.

"AGHH!"

Those on the sidelines chorused her name, as she was sent flying into the barrier, and her LP taking a huge hit. Bringing her down from a full 4000, to almost less than half, with 2200 remaining. Chuckling darkly, the King revealed one of **Dark Matter Dragon's** devastating effects; piercing battle damage.

"AKIZA!"

"Hehehe, surprised? Maybe I should've held back just a bit. It looks like you took quite a hit, but it's not over yet, for I activate another of my monster's effects! Not only can my monster inflict piercing battle damage, but it can also attack each of my opponent's monsters once, and after destroying a monster battle, by discarding one card from my hand, I can force one of your monsters into attack position!"

"WHAT?!"

"Go, Gravitational Pull!"

Against its will, **Tytannial, Princess of Camellias** , was subdued by a dark power, and forced into an attacking stance, where it was now facing the full wrath of the King's dark dragon.

"And don't forget! Because of your very own Field Spell, your **Tytannial** only has 1400 ATK! **Dark Matter Dragon** , eviscerate, with Dark Matter Flash!"

Just like before, a dark silver mass of dark, cosmic energy was unleashed from the Dark King's Dragon's maw, and crushing Akiza's plant princess with ease, sending aftershocks that pushed Akiza further back, knocking her LP down to 1100, only half of what she had before, but the punishment kept coming.

"Once more my pet, send her **Black Rose** straight to hell! Dark Matter Flash!"

Again, for the final time, **Dark Matter Dragon** sent a volley of energy beams, pounding **Black Rose Dragon** into submission, until she was finally engulfed in an explosion that sent Akiza flying towards the outer barrier, smacking her right up against the flamed wall, and reducing her LP to a mere 400.

On the sidelines, it was becoming almost too brutal for the others to watch, helplessly, as one of their own suffered blow after blow, and knowing that there was nothing that could stop the duel.

"This is just brutal! This isn't right! That bastard's abusing the playing field to his advantage!"

Akiza dropped to the field, with a thud, unmoving, and totally still which had frightened and worried the others that she may be…

"AKIZA!"

As the others kept trying to wake her by yelling out her name, the King merely smirked at his fine work.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down! I think that's enough punishment for a turn. Think about what's best for you Akiza, if you continue to push yourself, you'll just end up killing yourself. You have the power to end this, Akiza, surrender, and I _may_ just spare your life. You don't have much time left anyway. We're about ten minutes from doomsday, anyhow. I'll end my turn, however. If you don't get up, you'll be forced to forfeit, and if I were you, I'd take up that offer."

 **Dark Matter Dragon**

 **Dark Attribute/Negative Level 8/Dragon/Dark-Synchro/Effect**

 **(ATK/ 2500/DEF/ 2000)**

 **Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle, or the effects of your opponent's cards. This card can attack all of your opponent's monsters, once each. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle; discard one card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls: switch that card's battle position (if the card is face-down, flip it face-up; flip effects are not activated). If you use this effect, you cannot declare an attack with other monsters you control. When this card attacks an opponent's Defense Position monster; inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

 **Turn 4 End**

 **Akiza: (LP: 400, Hand: 0, Field: 1 Field Spell, Graveyard: 11; 7 Monsters, 2 Spells, 2 Traps)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP: 800, Hand: 4, Field:2; 1 Monster, 1 Set S/T, 1 Token, Graveyard: 2 Monsters)**

* * *

Akiza was laid out on the ground, blood flowing from her forehead, blending in with the few stray tears that fell. Her body felt heavy, and she was going in and out of consciousness. She knew she had to get up and continue the duel, but she couldn't muster the strength the move. She could barely hear her friends on the outside yelling and screaming for her to get up, but try as she might, she just couldn't. However, she replayed Yusei's words in her mind, and suddenly, could feel her strength returning, and looking up, she could've sworn she could see Yusei's spirit with his hand out in front of her, silently asking if she needed a hand, and with all of her remaining strength, she grabbed his hand, and held onto it as he pulled her up to her feet.

Silently, thanking Yusei, she stumbled to her feet, with her hand on her deck, ready to continue the duel. As she looked towards her opponent, she defiantly stood her ground, showing that she wasn't out of this fight yet. However, she had to hurry. The clock was ticking, and there was only a few minutes left until the King of the Underworld was to be at his full strength, and by then, it would be too late. With everything riding on this, Akiza knew that this would be the last turn, so with great determination, she closed her eyes, focused her mind, and placed her hand on her deck, ready to draw what may be the last card she would ever be able to play.

"This duel isn't over _"King"_ , not until the last card is played! I draw!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Akiza: (LP: 400, Hand: 1, Field: 1 Field Spell, Graveyard: 11; 7 Monsters, 2 Spells, 2 Traps)**

 **Dark Signer Yusei: (LP: 800, Hand: 4, Field:3; 1 Monster, 1 Set S/T, 1 Token, Graveyard: 2 Monsters)**

The others outside of the barrier breathed a conjoined sigh of relief. They thought for sure that Akiza had passed out, or at worst, may have been killed. And based on her response to the Dark King's offer, there was a tiny glimmer of hope that remained. But, that relief was suddenly flooded with worry. Akiza had no card in her deck that could compete with the King's **Dark Matter Dragon** , and they were also wondering why hadn't the King attacked her with the Rose Token he had on the field, but all was revealed soon after Akiza drew her card.

"If you were wondering why I didn't finish you off with your Rose Token, it is because of a small side effect to using my dragon's power. I can only attack with him, no other monsters of mine can attack during that same turn. To say you got lucky, well, that would be the understatement of the year…"

"I guess, I did. But that won't matter, because after this, there will be no more chances for you to take me down."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure? I have Yusei's memories intact in my head, and to my recollection, you don't have anything in your deck capable of defeating my beast."

"Before? Yes, I didn't, but now? I have just the card I need to win, and it's all thanks to Yusei."

"What? You're bluffing. That's not-!"

"Not what? Possible? I beg to differ. You may have taken over his mind and his body, but his spirit is the one thing you will never overcome! He's with me, with all of us! And together, nothing can stop us! Not even you! Together, we'll show you that the power of our bonds are stronger than the powers of darkness!"

As Akiza finished her speech, the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Foreclaw on her arm glowed with a bright, crimson light. As did Jack's Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Wings, and Luna's Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Rear Claw. In reaction, Yusei's Corrupted Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Tail also glowed. But unlike before, when it had glowed with a purple hue, it now glowed with a violet red, almost as if the King of the Underworld and the Crimson Dragon were fighting each other for control.

"W-What is this!? This shouldn't be possible! What the hell is going on! What have you done stupid girl!?"

"It's nothing I did, not alone anyway. Yusei spoke to me, and with his spirit, my friends' encouragement, and with the Crimson Dragon's power, there is nothing that can stand between us! I activate the Spell, **Seeds of the Fallen***!"

"What?! I have never heard of such a card! How did- No… no that-that can't be… I was sure… THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Behind the flaming circular barrier, the group outside were confused by the Dark King's overreaction.

* * *

"Uh, what the heck is he on about? What's so "impossible"?"

"I'm not sure, Trudge. Jack? Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Hm, maybe. In times of great need, the Crimson Dragon can grant its signers with new, more powerful cards, sometimes even in the middle of a duel. To my knowledge, it has only happened twice. Once, with me, and the other with Yusei. Maybe that's happening now, but I don't know why it would have anything to do with Yusei at the moment."

"Jack? Do you think it's possible that after Akiza's latest attack on him, that it somehow "released" Yusei from whatever hold the King of the Underworld may have had on him, and Yusei contacted the Crimson Dragon to send a sort of "message" to Akiza?"

"It might be, Luna. All I'm really certain of at the moment is how will Akiza pull this off. All we can do at the moment is watch, and see what happens."

As the others looked on, Akiza then began explaining the effects of her new Spell.

 **Seeds of the Fallen**

 **Normal/Spell**

 **Effect: You can only activate this card if you control no monsters. Draw cards from the top of your deck equal to the number of Plant-Type monsters in your Graveyard.**

"First things first, I can only activate this card when I have no monsters on my field. Then, and only then can I activate its power. For every Plant-Type monster in my Graveyard, I get to draw cards from my deck equal to each and every one!"

"You can get to do what?!"

"You heard me! And since I have five Plant-Type monsters in my Graveyard, I get five new cards from my deck!"

" _Damn! She not only gets to draw a card, but one card for every Plant-Type in her graveyard! And because she has five, she now gets an entirely new hand!"_

As Akiza drew her five cards, she recognized that a few of them were cards she had never seen before, or at least had never been in her deck before this duel. Then a light bulb went off in her head, and remembered Yusei's words: _"You'll know what to do when the time comes"._

" _This must've been what he was talking about! Okay, Yusei, I'm putting my faith in you, and I know you won't let me down! Here we go!"_

"Before I make any sort of moves, I activate the effect of my **Black Garden**! Now because there's at least one Plant-Type on the field, your Rose Token to be exact, I can now destroy it, and in its place, summon a monster from my Graveyard with equal or less ATK!"

As she finished, the field around them began to shake, as violent winds ripped up, and blew away the **Black Garden** Field-Spell, wiping out the Rose Token as the whirlwind died down. Then, from beneath the earth, a plant sprouted, and from that plant, a growing black sack, made up of thousands of tiny, needle-like thorns was born.

"Pfft. You mean to tell me, that you did all that, to bring back one little **Evil Thorn**? What a waste. This is pathetic, Akiza. You can't expect to defeat me with one shriveled up prune! You'll have to get a bit more creative than that!"

"Don't jump to conclusions! I'm far from done! And you shouldn't underestimate the power of my Plants! And to prove it, I'm activating another Spell Card, and it goes by the name of, **Stardust Shimmer**!"

"WHAT?!"

 **Stardust Shimmer**

 **Normal/Spell**

 **Select 1 Dragon-Type Synchro monster in your Graveyard; Remove from play other monsters in your graveyard, whose total levels equal the level of the selected monster and Special Summon it from the Graveyard.**

In a brilliant flash of light, cosmic dust rained down from the sky, in the form of what appeared to be a translucent shape of Stardust Dragon. And in a mighty roar, dispersed itself onto Akiza's field, in the forms of **Twilight Rose Knight** and **Rose Fairy**. Then, the two starlit forms conjoined together, and with a sudden flash, **Black Rose Dragon** stood in there place, alive and in the flesh.

"W-What?! H-How!?"

"The effect of my Spell. By removing cards in my graveyard, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Synchro monster from my Graveyard whose level equals the total level of the monsters I removed. Since I removed **Twilight Rose Knight** and **Rose fairy** , I was able to bring back a level 7 Dragon Synchro monster, of which I only have one."

"Grr. Impressive. I have to admit it, even if it sickens me, you've done well to get this far, but despite all of your efforts, and all attempts, you still came up short. Your dragon is still weaker than mine, and even if you could equip it with **Thorns of Malice** , you still wouldn't have the necessary power to defeat me. Face it, Akiza! You've lost!"

"That's where you're wrong."

"What's that? You still think you've got a chance to win?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! You've exhausted all of your possibilities! You can't win!"

"I don't think, I know. You might have been able to win if it weren't for Yusei giving me this! The key to your destruction! I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, **Majestic Dragon**!"

"NO!"

Summoned onto the field, next to Akiza's ace monster, was a small, pink, beautiful dragon, with four small wings on either side of its body. As soon as it was summoned, the Marks of the Crimson Dragon on both Luna and Jack disappeared, as well as Akiza's, and were moved to her back. At the same time, though the signer was disposed of, Roman's Head of the Dragon was removed from his arm as well, and it too moved in place behind Akiza's back. All that was missing was Yusei's Tail Mark, which was still on the King's arm. However, its shade continually shifted from Purple to violet-red, until the Corruption shattered around it, and the Mark had returned to its former master, and then reappeared on Akiza's back. With all of the signs gathered, Akiza began to chant to summon her newest addition to her deck; the one monster that would be able to turn the tide, and bring Yusei back to his friends.

" _ **The birth of a new, majestic flame will encircle the Earth! Beautiful, magnificent flowers set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Majestic Rose Dragon!"**_

As Akiza chanted, **Evil Thorn** and **Black Rose Dragon** transformed into eight illuminescent stars, as **Majestic Dragon** became transparent, and formed a single green circle, centered around the stars, it also gre tremendous in size, its transparent state engulfing the combined eight stars. Then, in brilliant, magnificent flash of light, they were gone, and in their place, stood, more like flying in place, was **Black Rose Dragon's** evolved form; **Majestic Rose Dragon.**

* * *

Dwarfing its earlier state in size. Standing at least ten times its size, it was a sight to behold. The group beyond the barrier and even Akiza herself on the duel field were awed by its beauty and magnificence, whereas, the King of the Underworld stood shaking in his boots. And it wasn't just the size that had changed, the dragon also sported new colors as well. Gone were the red rose petals that made up its body and wings. In their place, were now hot-pink rose petals, with a redish hue. She now sported four wings, two on each side, and golden plates on what would be her shoulders and neck. Each petal was rimmed with a blue-green hue, and most of her body was now covered in said rose petals. The only parts of her body that didn't have them were parts of her head, tail and feet. She was truly the most beautiful dragon any had seen before. But she was more than just a visual spectacle to behold, her power had definitely increased as well. Standing with 3400 ATK and 2800 DEF, it had just enough firepower to smite down the Dark King.

 **Majestic Dragon**

 **Light Attribute/Level 1/Dragon/Effect**

 **(ATK/0 DEF/0)**

 **Effect: This card cannot be used for Synchro Summons, except "Majestic" Synchro Monsters.**

 **Majestic Rose Dragon**

 **Fire Attribute/Level 9/Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

" **Majestic Dragon" + "Black Rose Dragon" + non-Tuner monster**

 **Effect: Once per turn, negate the effect(s) of 1 monster your opponent controls and reduce its ATK and DEF to 0. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to negate it and destroy all cards on the field, except this card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent's Life Points for each card destroyed by this effect. Return this card to the Extra Deck during your End Phase and then Special Summon 1 "Black Rose Dragon" from your Graveyard.**

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

As the Dark King screamed in terror, **Majestic Rose Dragon** flared a bright, pink, light. Ensnaring the King in place with its numerous vines. Then Akiza spoke up about how the King was being so cowardly.

"For too long, you've fed from the misery of others, twisting and manipulating them to become your pawns, then tossing them aside like trash when they've done what you've wanted them to. Then you had to take _him_ , someone who despite all of his misfortunes and mistakes he may have made, and the tremendous guilt he had felt for most of his life for believing his father had caused the Satellite to become what it is today, he was a kind, caring and loving person who never gave up on others who were suffering; _he_ never gave up on _me_ , even when I tried to push him away, he was always there to make sure I was okay. You've stolen everything that held precious to him, and all of us. But no more. It ends. NOW! I activate the effect **Majestic Rose Dragon**! Once a turn, I can target one monster on your field, like your **Dark Matter Dragon** , and reduce its ATK and DEF to 0, and negate its effects! And don't even try to destroy my monster, with your face-down! Because if you do, I can negate the effect, and destroy every other card on the field, and inflicting 800 damage to your life points!

"Then, t-that means-!"

"It means you lose! GO, Rose Restriction!"

Suddenly, Akiza's dragon's eyes glowed a bright light, spreading its wings wide, the very earth beneath her quaked, with hundreds of vines wrapping themselves around the Dark King's beast, effectively trapping it within its roots, and weakening it to the point it could hardly stand on its own. Despite all of its flailing and thrashing about, trying to snap at its bindings, and trying to break free, it was useless and futile. In one last desperate plea to survive, the King reminded Akiza what would happen if he were to be defeated.

"W-WAIT! If you beat me here and now, not only will you destroy me, but also the very soul of the person that brought you back! You don't want him to die, do you!? I know how much you care for him, even if you're unwilling to admit it to yourself, or your friends. If you defeat me, not only do you send me back to the Underworld, but you will also kill the one whom you love! Are you ready to make that sacrifice?!"

For a while, Akiza stood there. Silent. Contemplating her options. She only had a fair few moments left before sunrise. Already the clouds in the sky were shifting from pitch-black, to charcoal gray, and nearly gray-blue. She could hear the shouts from the others, telling her with tears in their eyes, and strains in their voices, telling her to finish it. Tears began forming in her own eyes, and she was unable to stop them from falling, nor did she try to. And though with all her heart and soul she didn't want to do it, she knew she had to. It's what Yusei would want, after all. And if their places had been switched, she would want him to do the same. Sniffling, she stared back at the Dark King's cold, dead eyes, and told him her reply…

"You're right… I don't want to do this... But it's what I have to do… And I know that if the roles were reversed… and I was in his place, and his in mine… he would do the same… because it's what I would want… **Majestic Rose Dragon!** End this! Majestic Rose Flame!"

And with that said, Akiza's mighty dragon unleashed all of its fury down upon her foe. In a glorious whirlwind of fire and roses, Akiza's beast sent forth an inferno towards the King's beast and ultimately, the King himself. As soon as the blast hit, the dark filth that had corrupted Stardust was burned away, freeing Yusei's dragon from the clutches of the shadow. After destroying the King's creature, the blast immediately took hold over the Dark King, and engulfed him in its holy flame. Scorching the white and black, Dark Signer cloak. Singeing and burning away the corruption that took hold of Yusei's mind, body and almost his soul. The King let out a final wail before being completely burned away from Yusei entirely, and sending his unholy, abomination into a fiery grave.

"NOOOOO! THIS ….. CAN'T… BE! I….. AM…. IMMORTAL! AGHHHH!"

 **Duel End Result: Winner, Akiza**

* * *

Once it had been finished, Yusei stood in smoldering smoke, as the sun peaked over the horizon. The only clothing that hadn't been destroyed in the fire was his muscle shirt, pants and riding boots. Color had returned to his eyes and his skin, and his hair and criminal mark had returned to their normal hue, as well as the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Tail, adorning his right arm. However, as soon as Yusei gained consciousness, he slumped to the ground with a thud.

Immediately after the duel's finish, the flaming ring died down, and with Akiza's powers back under her control, her cards became holograms once again, and disappeared as she and the rest of their group rushed to Yusei's side. Akiza slid across the destroyed and ravaged gravel of the ground, skinning up her legs, but she didn't care about that now. What was most important to her at the moment was Yusei's condition. Turning him over, and holding him in her arms, she held back a gasp, and put a hand over her mouth, as more tears began flowing down her scratched up face.

Just as the others had rushed to his side, they too saw Yusei's horrible condition, and each had their own reaction. Mina hid her face in shock into Trudge's chest, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, covering her view of Yusei's broken form. The twins both cried out for their "big brother", and hid their faces into Crow's jeans, crying their hearts out, while Crow held his eyes shut, fisting his gloved hand over his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears from falling. Jack, was to put simply, shaken by what he had seen. He had been in rough accidents over the course of his dueling career, with his final duel with Yusei at the Fortune Cup and his Dark Duel with Dark Signer Carly as his most devastating, but the condition he saw Yusei in, it was - he couldn't put it into words. Tightening his posture and his jaw, he clenched his fists to the point where his knuckles went white, and his nails dug into his skin so much that his hands were at the point of bleeding.

Akiza was just as shocked and horrified as Jack, perhaps even more. Looking down at his unmoving form, she didn't need a medical specialist to know that being bonded to the King of the Underworld, your mind trapped in eternal darkness, and your soul tormented and tortured for nearly twelve hours, plus a grueling duel where attacks and effects of cards were real took a toll on one's body. From head to toe there were scorch and burn marks all over his body. Scrapes, scratches and claw marks riddled what wasn't burned. Blood seemed to have been gushing out of numerous wounds that were just too horrible to put words too. It was a miracle that he was even alive now, and to everyone's shock and surprise, he wasn't just alive, but he regained consciousness as well!

Slowly, but surely, he managed to open his eyes, and saw all of his friends standing over him, with worried expressions that were plastered on each of their faces. But before he could say what he wanted to say, before his time was up, he turned his head in Akiza's direction, and spoke so softly, one wondered if he spoke at all.

"See? I… told… you… you could win… You.. just had to… believe."

Crying her heart out, she held him closer, trying to shush him, so he could save his strength, but deep down she knew that he didn't have long, but she wanted to be with him as much as she could before he had to pass on.

"Yusei… please, hush. Y-You need your strength. You'll be all r-right. W-We'll take y-you back t-to-!"

However, Yusei gently put a finger to her lips, with whatever strength he had left, and stopped her from rambling on. He didn't have long, and though he would love nothing more than to stay in her arms, he needed to speak to all of them, to say his last goodbyes, before ne never gets the chance…

"Shhh… w-who…. Are you … t-trying… to fool…? Me…? Or… you…? I-I w-want...no n-need… to say… something… to each of… you… before it-it's t-too...late…"

Choking back another sob, Akiza nodded her head, with tears free falling by now, as she tried to hold back another sob, and sucked her lips to try to stop further hiccuping and sobbing. First, Yusei held a hand out to the twins, and immediately, they ran to him, crying into his shoulders. Wailing and begging Yusei to stay, and he would, if it were up to him. He loved and cherished them both as if they were really his younger siblings, and he let them both know that.

"L-Leo… L-Luna… d-don't….d-don't c-cry… it-it'll be okay… I-I know that… that we d-didn't get a l-lot of t-time… together, b-but… I'm h-happy… that I-I g-got … to meet two… bright, h-happy children l-like … the two of you. I-I will… always … cherish… and love y-you… like the… brother and… sister I… n-never got t-to….have…. Leo….n-never g-give up…. K-keep pushing f-forward… I know… y-you'll b-become… a great… duelist… someday, and always… look after … your … sister. And… Luna… th-there's n-no… shame… in being th...e … shy, quiet… one. You…. have.. Great potential… you just…. Need a… little push… is all… And don't let….Leo… out of your…. Sight….j-just to… keep him… out… of trouble…."

The twins, touched by Yusei's words poured their hearts out even more for the raven-haired signer, before they ultimately were pulled back by Crow, and held onto him as he knelt by his older, foster brother, with his own tears rolling down his cheeks. Yusei always admired Crow for his bravery and his personality, and though he and Jack could be hot-headed at times, he wouldn't trade them for the world. He also admired Crow's tenacity and his willingness to watch over a group of his own orphans. Crow's nest, if you will, and he reflected that with the words he shared with his younger, foster brother.

"Crow… we didn't… part from… each other… on the b-best of terms… the l-last time we h-had a talk, l-like … this. I-I… just wanted you to k-know…. That I've always admired you…. For your courage…. Bravery and… tenacity… I d-don't think… I ever… th-thanked you for… that… So...thanks… for never… giving up on those kids….and I-I would like… you to… do ..something for me…."

"Anything, Yuse...just ask…"

"Look… after them for me… in my stead…. When y-you can… I know… you've taken a liking to them…. Leo…. and Luna… promise me…. You will…"

Crow looked down at the two younglings, and amidst all the troubles at the moment, he found himself smiling down at them. He really did develop a bond with them, and he especially liked Leo's spunk. The kid reminded Crow of himself when he was that age. Taking a glance at them, then looking back to Yusei, he nodded his head, and brushed away the tears that still fell.

"Y-You got it, bud… I'll look after them…"

Coughing up blood, he could taste the disgusting taint of metallic copper, but he forced himself to swallow it down. He could already tell that his body was getting weaker by the second. The Crimson Dragon's power, despite being at full strength again, would need time to acclimate, and doing this for Yusei, was weakening the Dragon God further. As Crow pulled away, Jack knelt next to Yusei afterwards, and took a hand in his clenching it tight. Jack was Yusei's rival for a long time, and still was, but now that everything was, "water under the bridge" as people often say, their friendship and brotherhood definitely reached a new level. Despite what Jack did, Yusei forgave him a long time ago. And if he hadn't stolen Stardust Dragon, Yusei would never have met the twins, nor Akiza, and he was grateful to Jack because of it.

"Jack… heh, l-looks like… you won't be g-getting that…. R-rematch anytime s-soon…"

"Damn you, Yusei. If you weren't at death's door right now, I would punch that smirk off your face…"

"D-Don't make me… l-laugh…. Jack… t-there's s-something I want y-you… to k-know… I-I forgive you… I f-forgave y-you a l-long time… ago… You're the b-best, s-stubborn… older b-brother I-I could h-have… asked f-for…. I-If y-you hadn't…. Taken Stardust… all t-those y-years ago… I never… w-would've m-met the twins…. Or people l-like B-Blister… T-Tanner… or Y-Yanagi… and I n-never w-would've… g-gotten to m-meet you…. Akiza… Don't… ever… give up on your d-dreams… of becoming a true… king, Jack… I-I… n-never c-cared for the t-title…. But you… you can become a b-better king… t-than I… show them… s-show them all… who the r-real Jack Atlas is… t-the one, true k-king… t-that New D-Domino d-deserves…"

Despite Jack's cold, hard exterior… underneath, he was just a teddy bear. A giant, hot-tempered, but gentle giant. Hearing that his younger, foster brother not only forgave him for what he had done in the past, but was also grateful to him because of it, touched Jack in his own way, more than he could imagine, or cared to admit. With a stray tear, streaming down his face, he raised his hand that clenched Yusei's in his, to his chest, and declared he would carry on his dream for his brother.

Looking to Akiza, then back to Yusei, Jack slowly stood back up to his feet, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, and stepped away, to give them their time.

Afterwards, Yusei looked to the former, Black Rose Witch, to the girl that once hated her parents, and nearly tried to kill him, not once, but twice, and to the girl who had won his affections, he could see all the pain and suffering present on her face. He didn't wish this on her. She had been through more than enough trauma in her life than most people witness in their lifetimes. This wasn't fair to her, nor was it fair to him, or any of their friends. Yusei just ended up at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that now. With a heavy heart, Yusei used what little strength he had left, and gently cupped Akiza's face in his hand, and she immediately leaned into his touch. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, how that, if things were different, and none of this had happened, that maybe, even if there was the slightest chance that they could pull it off, maybe they could have had something, together, if only they had more time… However, before Yusei could tell her what he wanted her to hear, she put a trembling hand to his lips, and spoke softly in his ear, straining her voice, and struggling to tell him that she knew.

"Y-Yusei… d-don't speak… I-I already k-know what you want to s-say… I-I had the s-same thought… I-I don't k-know w-what this f-feeling is t-that... I-I… feel f-for you… but I-I know…. T-that it's m-more t-than… j-just a c-crush… w-what… I-I'm t-trying t-to say, Yusei… is… I-I've c-come t-to b-believe… t-that… I t-think that… I-I love you… even though w-we just m-met n-not too l-long ago… ever since then, I-I haven't… b-been able to s-stop thinking… about y-you… I-I just knew… t-that you were different… from all t-the rest… I-I could feel a connection between us… d-deeper than any connection t-that I h-had for anyone else, and at first… t-that terrified me…. So I desperately t-tried to…. Get away f-from you… by p-pushing y-you away… but y-you… you never gave up on me… y-you could see right through my facade… to t-the r-real… me… and you helped me realize what I-I had been missing… all along… it w-was… you…"

If Yusei had the strength, he'd be flying over the moon by now, with Akiza wrapped tightly around his arms in a loving embrace. He had gotten his answer. Yes, she did care for him in much of the same way he cared for her. When they first encountered each other on that fateful day, in the Daimon Area of New Domino, they both felt a connection between them. At first it was believed to have been the connection of their marks, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. In Yusei's case, he had a connection with all of his friends, even those that bore a sign from the Crimson Dragon, and he cherished each and every one of them. But Akiza, she was different. He hardly even knew her, and yet the connection he had with her, the feelings he had for her, were just as she said for herself, deeper than any feeling, or connection he had with anyone else. It didn't take Yusei long to realize that he had a crush on the buxom signer, but was that it, or was it something more? It wasn't until they reunited at the hospital that yes, there was something more between them than just mere attraction, and "teenage romance". Then again, when she was under the control of Sayer, in her Dark Duel with Misty Tredwell, Yusei was the one who was able to free her from his control. It was then, in her mind as well, that her feelings and thoughts towards Yusei were more than just friendship and attraction. And now, everything was out in the open, not just for themselves, but to their friends that gathered around Yusei too. Unfortunately, fate, if there is such a thing, had a different plan in mind, and now here they were, confessing their love to each other, with Yusei on Death's doorstep. It wasn't fair to either of them, but it was the way things were…

Struggling to keep her tears from falling further, and her voice from breaking, she held Yusei in her arms as tight as she could. Cradling his head her chest, she could see just how _broken_ he was. He didn't want this anymore than she, and she knew it, but before she could say, or do anything else, Yusei, moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her burgundy-magenta locks, and with the other hand brushed away her long bangs that obstructed her beautiful, gorgeous face from his sight. Looking curiously at Yusei, with tear filled eyes, streaming down her face, unable to stop the uncontrollable flow of emotions running through her body, Yusei had one thing on his mind, before he departed from this world.

"Akiza… y-you said it best… I-I… do l-love you… I-I realize that t-this may b-be too s-soon, b-but sometimes… you m-meet that special s-someone… t-that someone t-that you've unknowingly b-been waiting…. On t-to come by…. You're that person… to me...Akiza… I… know that this… isn't f-fair… no one should h-have to go through w-what you've b-been through… you deserve better… and… if t-things had been d-different… you wouldn't have to watch this… me… withering away… I-I don't h-have much time left… and there's something I-I've been wanting to do…. Since I laid eyes on you… this is my f-final gift t-to you…"

Akiza's eyes widened when Yusei brought his lips to hers, but immediately, she closed her tearful eyes, and absolutely melted into the kiss. It wasn't what she imagined what her first kiss with Yusei would be like, far from it, but she wasn't going to complain. As they deepened the kiss, she could feel him slipping away, the Crimson Dragon's magic had hit its limit, and was taking Yusei to the next world. Desperately trying to hold onto him, she fisted her hands into his shirt, and pulled him impossibly close to her trying in a vain attempt to keep him alive, but to no avail. When their lips separated, and eyes opened, Yusei wiped away a few of Akiza's stray tears with one hand, and slipped something into the other. As his body grew colder by the second, his skin began to turn black, flaking away into the dawn-lit sky. He smiled one last time, and told Akiza what he had wanted to tell her from the moment she put her arms around him…

"Akiza… I have… and always will…. Love you…"

Before she could say it back, Yusei's eyes turned black, with the first genuine smile she had seen on his face, blown away into dust. Her eyes fell to the object that Yusei slipped into her hand, and when she turned it over, she gasped, and held in a breath. There, covered in Yusei's dust, in the palm of her hand, was Yusei's most prized possession, Stardust Dragon. Unable to hold back anymore, Akiza screamed Yusei's name to the heavens, a hand clenched so tightly, blood began to trickle down from her palm. Her hair began to wildly flare out, as her powers ripped apart the land around her. An aura of what appeared to be violet, crimson, pink surrounded Akiza as her wails and cries of Yusei's name rang out into the morning sky. Her powers finally dying down as she she slumped to her knees, holding onto the last of Yusei's remaining possessions in her hands, whispering to herself, "W-Why…? Why did t-this have to happen… ? Why did h-he have t-to… die….? Why… can't I be happy…? I-I finally f-found someone… who actually c-cared about me… who loved and accepted me… a-and n-now h-he's…"

There was nothing more to say. Though the signers had finally won, it was a bittersweet victory. They had lost the one that brought them all together. The one who made their victory possible in the first place. They had lost their shooting star...

* * *

Author's notes: And that's all. For now. This was a really, REALLY, long chapter. I should have broken it up into a few, but I wanted it all to be in one chapter. I didn't realize until I actually started writing how long it would be, but even then, I never imagined that it would be 114 freaking pages long! There will be another chapter, and I can promise you that it is not going to be hundreds of pages long, hopefully. But for now I'm taking a break. This is the most I've written, EVER. So with that said, read and review, and give constructive criticism, if you have any.

Side note: I do not own, nor did I create the Majestic Rose Dragon. That belongs to Chizuruotohime. The only cards I own are the ones that have a * by their name, which are cards I made up to help with the flow of the duels. By the way, give any constructive criticism regarding the duels as well. This was my first time writing out not just one, but two duels. So, until next time, peace.


	2. A Promise to Keep

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Fallen Star

A Promise to Keep

Author's Notes: Okay. Here it is the second and final chapter to Fallen Star. This should be my normal-ish length like some of my other stories. There will not be any duels featured, so that should shorten this chapter up. And for everyone that was worried about Yusei's fate from the last chapter, well, let's just say, I like his character too much to leave him dead, so with that said, onwards! I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, nor any of the characters, all rights are owned and reserved to Kazuki Takahashi.

After the bittersweet victory against the Dark Signers, and the realization that Yusei was gone, the remaining Signers and the few with them that were not, were airlifted from Satellite, and taken to Goodwin's mansion in New Domino. No one spoke a word of what happened en route to the city. The twins were huddled next to Crow, unable to cry any further, they buried themselves on either side of him, hiding their crying faces from the others. Jack was sitting next to the door, looking out the window, with a hand brought up to his chin, resting it upon his fist, while he contemplated the events of the last twenty-four hours in his mind. Trudge didn't know what to do. He sat there behind Mina, while she was co-piloting the chopper. Thumbing his hands together, he sat with his head lowered, staring down at his feet, unable to look at the others in the cramped cockpit.

Crow stance was similar to Jack's. With his arms wrapped around the kids shoulders, he too was processing everything within the last twenty-four hours, and how everything went from good, to bad, to the worst. While in the co-pilot's seat, Mina was taking it hard as well. She didn't know how to break the news to Goodwin. Though he was far from a saint, she had heard rumors that before the Zero Reverse incident, the Goodwin brothers were close friends to Yusei's parents, and after his brother chose to become a Dark Signer, and caused the said event to not kill thousands, but his former friends, and Yusei's parents, it changed Rex. And now their only son, had perished in the event of their mission.

However, the worst off of them all was Akiza. She had her knees to her to her chest, and her head lowered in between, with her arms wrapped around her legs. After Yusei's death, Akiza remained there on the ground crying and wailing over where he once stood, clutching to her chest the card he had given her before his passing. His most prized possession and favorite card - Stardust Dragon. No one saw fit to interrupt her, but when it was time for them to leave, Akiza was the hardest to persuade to come along. She fought, kicked and screamed to stay behind, but ultimately, the team was able to get her to calm down, and managed to just barely get her on the chopper. Now she sat there, with her head down, unable to cry anymore tears for her fallen friend and love, with the last of Yusei's belongings in her possession, she and everyone else aboard, silently waited until the chopper made its decent onto Goodwin's rooftop.

Once they had arrived, Goodwin and his lapdog, Lazar, were waiting for them, but were woefully unprepared to hear what had transpired on the island. Looking over the group, Rex took immediate notice that Yusei wasn't with them, and that the group looked exhausted beyond comprehension. Not just that, but there seemed to be someone he didn't recognize in, as well as how, defeated everyone appeared to be. But the details would have to wait, clearing his throat, Rex stepped forward, and asked that the group before him stepped inside with Lazar, while he speaks to Mina. Alone.

"I'm sure you're all quite exhausted, so please, before I speak with all of you, follow Lazar into the building, while I speak with Ms. Simington, alone. "

Trudge looked ready to argue, but a quick glance at Goodwin and Lazar told him that that wasn't a good idea. Looking back at Mina, she gave him reassuring smile, that told him everything would be all right. Sighing in defeat, he trudged along behind the others. Once inside, Lazar got a nod from Goodwin, and shut the door behind him, to let the two remaining on the rooftop, landing pad to converse about recent events.

Roughly thirty minutes had passed since the team managed to return to the city. At the moment, they were all resting, locked in their own separate rooms to think and come to terms with recent events. Goodwin currently sat in his office chair, brushing his silver hair back with a gloved hand, as he recalled what Mina had told him earlier. That the Dark Signers had been defeated, but at a great cost. The King of the Underworld had somehow come to possess Yusei's body, and because of that, when he was beaten, Yusei had ultimately died, due to the damage done to him during that period of time.

Reaching down, he grabbed the handle of one of his desk drawers, and pulled it as the contraption made a click, pulling it back, and revealing an old framed photo, he hadn't laid eyes on in and swiping away the dust that had gathered on the photo, Rex took a good long look at it. In the photo was a much younger Rex Goodwin, standing arm in arm with his then, sane brother, Roman, with a young man bearing a strikingly similar look to Yusei holding hands with a young woman with brown hair, pulled up in a bun. All them gathered around with friends and colleagues, smiling and celebrating.

Surprisingly, when Lazar walked in, he saw Rex smiling. It wasn't the usual smirk, or scheming smile he had seen often, but a genuine, albeit sad smile across his boss's face. Noticing Lazar had been standing there for a good while, Rex gently put the old photo back in his desk drawer, before standing up from his office chair, and gazed out the window, hands clasped together back behind him, with a solemn expression masking the pain of loss on his aged face. Whatever else he might be, Rex still cared for his brother, and even Yusei to some extent. The boy reminding him so much like his father and mother. It was then that he decided, it wouldn't bring them back, but he could still honor their memory, by keeping his promise to Yusei. To build a bridge between Satellite and New Domino. The two halves had been separated for quite long enough, and it was time that they were brought together, once more.

Six months. It had been six months since that fateful day, when Yusei passed, and Rex began to build the bridge between Satellite and New Domino in his memory. Of course, his death wasn't common, public knowledge. Very few people outside of those who witnessed his death and Rex's most trusted people knew of what really happened. To keep the press from hounding him with questions, or any of Yusei's family or friends, the general story was that Yusei was taking an extended vacation, and wouldn't be back for some time.

One of those few persons happened to be Martha. It wasn't immediate, but all those that had been sacrificed and died in the ensuing Signer - Dark Signer war had been brought back, all but three. Roman, Devack, and unfortunately, Yusei. It was unclear why roman wasn't brought back, but according to sources unknown, it was rumored that Devack was a part of a tribal cult that worshipped the Earthbound immortals as Gods, and became a willing sacrifice for them to become a Dark Signer. Yusei, on the other hand wasn't brought back because of the extensive damage done to his being. The Crimson Dragon had amassed enough of his power to bring back those that were killed during the war, including most of the Dark Signers as well; however, the damage to Yusei was more than what the Dragon God could heal, for some time at least. It hadn't gathered its full strength, and would most likely need it to restore Yusei's body whole once again. That would take time. How much time was unknown, but it wasn't going to be days or weeks. Months at the least, and years at the most.

Hearing what had happened to Yusei, Martha nearly collapsed. She couldn't imagine a world without any of her children, and to learn that Yusei had died, and wouldn't be coming back for a while was the worst sort of feeling a mother could feel. She obviously wasn't his birth mother, but she treated him and all of her children like they were her own. It took time, a long time, but eventually, Martha was able to pick herself up, and continued to do what she did best, and that was look after the kids she had at her orphanage. It's what Yusei would have wanted after all.

She wasn't the only one that was brought back to have learned what had happened to Yusei. Kalin too, felt tremendous pain having learned of what happened to his former best friend. Kalin blamed himself for all the pain he caused Yusei and his friends, but most of all, as illogical it was, he blamed himself for Yusei's death. He had it in his mind, that if he didn't do all that crap he did when he went off the deep end, he wouldn't have become a Dark Signer in the first place, and would have been able to help Yusei now, but instead, he had to continue living, while his friend who deserved it more than he, was dead, and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. Eventually, however, Crow, Jack and Greiger - another former Dark Signer - were able to talk some sense into him. Even though he no longer blamed himself for Yusei's death, he couldn't stay in New Domino, so he went off on his own, to find himself. The same was said for Greiger, he soon left the City to return to his village, to his brothers and sisters.

The other members of Yusei's friends also tried to move on from that awful day, and uphold the promises they swore to keep. After the Daedalus Bridge's construction had been completed, Crow was able to ride from the city and Satellite unobstructed. The pain of losing his friend was hard, and he still felt it every day. He couldn't bring himself to recount that horrible day's events, else the memory of his friend's passing would still be there, lingering in his mind. Taking a job in the city, delivering food, Crow was able to check-in on the twins during his breaks and before he would head home, to where he lived with the kids he looked after.

Leo and Luna were taking Yusei's loss pretty hard themselves. They were far too young to have to witness something so traumatic and painful, and both of them took it in different scopes. Leo became more outgoing and less reckless, Yusei's death having changed him. He became more focused, and developed better skills in dueling, whereas, Luna took it another way in the opposite direction. She became more reclusive and introverted than she normally had been, at first. But overtime, with Crow and Leo's support, she had grown more self confident, and less shy. They both still harbored great pain and loss, and both of them would often cry themselves to sleep, or hold onto one another, but in the end they both had each other, and together they could make it through the pain and suffering.

Jack, at first, was struggling the most. Despite their differences in the past, he was still Yusei's older brother, and it was his job to make sure that he was safe, in his own way. And he failed. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt like a failure, and like Kalin, blamed himself for not looking after his younger brother. He was like this for a long time, until he got a right, good scolding from Martha. It took some time, but afterwards he was, slowly, but surely getting back up on his feet. After most of the Dark Signers had been brought back, he learned that Carly was among them, and after learning that Yusei hadn't returned, he found solace in being with her, eventually, moving out of Goodwin's mansion, and into her apartment. He had been living there for some time, before he could pick himself up, and begin dueling again. Eventually, keeping his promise to Yusei, to become King again. It would take a while, but the pain of losing Yusei would eventually fade, and the promise he swore to upkeep would eventually be fulfilled.

For the most part, all of Yusei's friends had managed to move on with some peace of mind after his passing. All, but one. It had been close to half a year, and Akiza was as distraught as she was then. She barely ate, hardly slept, and sulked in her room days on end. Her parents were worried, and rightfully so. The last time she had been like this was when they unintentionally pushed her away, and into the arms of the Arcadia Movement, and its megalomaniacal leader, Sayer. They were desperate, and tried everything to try to cheer her up. When word got to her friends that she wasn't doing so well, they all tried to help, but it was no use. They couldn't get her to try to regain some sort of semblance of the life she used to have.

Eventually, however, her parents were able to persuade her to leave the house every now and then. When she would leave the house, it was either to seek comfort from an old enemy turned friend - Misty Lola, or to seek some semblance of solace in Goodwin's Rose Garden. Goodwin didn't mind, and allowed her to stay as long as she liked. She continued to blame herself for what happened, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. The one person she needed the most, the one person she wanted, and the one person she allowed into her once, cold dark heart was gone. Jack saw it fit to try to get Martha to help, and though she was able to bring a little comfort to the girl, ultimately, it did little to change her current state, and everyone feared that this would be permanent...

Elsewhere, someone else was watching the events unfold, wishing to be there with her. Wishing he could be there with all of his friends. Watching from above, in a place that could only be described as otherworldly, Yusei peered down, continuing to watch as Akiza struggled with her life without him.

"I'm sorry, Akiza… I wish things could've been different… I wish I could be there with you, with all of you, and that this didn't have to happen…"

Continuing to look down at the world below, Yusei didn't notice someone was behind him, until a soft hand gripped his shoulder to get his attention. Jumping at the sudden contact, but quickly composing himself, Yusei turned his head to look at the person standing behind him. There, he saw a young woman wearing a lab coat, red buttoned up shirt, and black skirt, in heels, with blue eyes, and brown hair tied up in a bun. Standing behind him was his mother, Aiko Fudo.

"Watching _her_ again?"

Scrunching up his face, Yusei turned to look at his mother with an amused expression worn on her face, as he replied, "You make it sound like I'm stalking her."

Laughing, she gripped her son's shoulder gently, and said, "I'm only teasing you, honey. I know how much you miss her, and all of your friends. Believe me, when you were young, you didn't know it, but your father and I would watch over you constantly. Though we weren't around, we still cared for you, so we know what it's like to watch someone you care about struggle through life, when all you want to do is hold them, and tell them it's okay."

"I know. I just hate seeing her like this. She's suffered a lifetime of trauma her entire life, and when things are finally looking up for her, I have to put her through all this. It's not fair to her. I just wish there was something I could do."

Aiko tightened her grip on her son's shoulders, to force him to look at her. All of the aforementioned playfulness in her demeanor, disappeared, and she looked at her son with a very serious expression on her face. Kneeling to her son's height, she clasped her hands in his, and looked him dead in the eye, before saying, "Stop that. Right now, Yusei. None of this was your fault. You hear me? You didn't do this. So quit guilt tripping over something that you didn't do."

There were times in Yusei's afterlife where he would sometimes forget that Aiko was his mother, but it was during times like this that would remind Yusei of his parentage. Sighing in defeat, Yusei lowered his head, only for his mother to tip his chin up, and make him look at her again. This time, instead of seeing a mother scolding her child for doing something he shouldn't; he only saw a mother wanting to help her child anyway she could.

"Listen, Yusei. I'm only trying to help. I didn't mean to sound-"

"I know, and thanks. You don't need to apologize. I needed to hear it."

Smiling warmly at her son, she was about to continue what she was going to say when her husband, soulmate, and Yusei's father, Reo Fudo stood next to her, and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Hello son, and hello beautiful."

Even when dead, and in the afterlife, Reo knew just how to push Aiko's buttons, and make her swoon under his gaze. Standing up to meet her husband, they shared a kiss while Yusei just watched them embrace, wearing a warm smile upon his face. Most people his age, would probably turn their head away in disgust when their parents kissed one another, but Yusei was happy just seeing his parents enjoy themselves.

Afterwards, Reo joined his wife and son, as they watched the world below. Time was a fickle thing, even with the living, but in the afterlife, it was a whole different story. Seconds or minutes there could be as long as hours, or even days on Earth. For example, previously, on Earth, in New Domino, Akiza was walking through the Goodwin's Rose Garden, while Yusei was watching her and talking to his mother. But now, just a few moments later, she's now back at home, and it was nearly nightfall.

"You know son, your mother told me what has told me what's been on your mind lately, and I think I may have a solution."

His interest piqued, Yusei looked to his father to explain what he was going on about. Surely he couldn't mean somehow bringing him back to life? Could he? Noticing the look his son had, Reo closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry, Yusei, but no. It's not within our power to do so; however, there is another way you could speak to her."

"How do you mean?"

Aiko took the charge this time, and explained. "Approach her in her dreams. You may not remember it now, but when you were young, I mean really young, we'd come to you in your dreams to help you sleep. Even when you were growing older, we'd sometimes visit you in your dreams, just to see how well you were."

Yusei looked at his parents wide-eyed. There were times in Yusei's life when he was shocked, and/or surprised, and they were few and far between. Now was one of those times. He didn't remember, specifically, but he knew something was familiar about his parents when he first met them even before he knew what they looked like. He had their voices before in his dreams when he was a kid!

"That's… how I recognized your voices… They seemed familiar to me before I even knew it was you… how…?"

"You just have to concentrate son. Concentrate on the object that's currently in your mind, and everything will become clear. That's all."

With that, his parent's forms disappeared, and Yusei was left alone to concentrate on speaking to Akiza, the one person that's been on his mind ever since he got to this place. "Okay, Yusei. You can do this. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate…"

Another day gone. Another day Akiza spent either wandering the gardens, or spending her time with Misty, as she tried her best to console the Psychic Signer. Akiza laid in her bed, tossing and turning. She was having another nightmare. She would have them frequently when she was in Arcadia, usually about her powers getting out of control, and harming the people she held close, even though, during that time, she wouldn't admit it. However, now her nightmares taken on the trauma of what happened six months ago. Her worst fears realized when she sees Yusei's broken, bloody corpse lying in a puddle of his own blood, as the other signers lie next to him, all battered and broken by a figure in the dark, The King of the Underworld, and he's coming for her, always coming after her. She would try to fight back, try to outrun the converging darkness, but she was never fast enough, nor strong enough to fight him off. It isn't until she's swallowed up in the darkness does she awaken in a cold sweat, and unable to sleep afterwards.

Just like now. Akiza found herself, battered, bruised and bloody. Clothes torn and ripped. Body scraped and scarred, but she couldn't stop; she wouldn't stop. She had to get as far away as she could, and as fast as she could, or else she'd end up like the others…

" _I have to keep running… keep going… but I-I can't k-keep this up… much l-longer…"_

" _ **You can't run from me forever, Black Rose! We both know how this will end! You, lying dead at my feet, just like your precious, Yusei! HAHAHA!"**_

Having heard enough, Akiza stopped, turned around, and pulled her duel disk out, ready to make her last stand. "Shut up! I'm tired of running! Let's finish this! Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!"

Screeching onto the destroyed wasteland, Black Rose stood defiantly in the face of the shadow, ready to fight till her last for her mistress, when Akiza suddenly heard her name called by an otherworldly, yet familiar voice…

" _Akiza…"_

"What? Who said that?"

When Akiza called back, there was no answer. But she couldn't think about it much longer, as the darkness began to surround her, and her dragon. They braced themselves for what was coming next, until that same voice called out to her again.

" _Akiza…"_

"What the-? I'm sure I've heard of that voice from somewhere, but where? Who are you?! Have you come to help?!"

Again there was silence. All that could be heard was the growing sounds of animalistic growls and inhumane screaming coming from the shadow trapping and encircling Akiza. All Akiza could do then was hope against all hope that whatever or whoever that voice is, they'd help her in her time of need.

" _Please, whoever you are, if you can hear this, HELP!"_

" _AKIZA!"_

The voice called out once more, and immediately following, a blinding white light shone through the darkness, burning away the shadow within its holy light. When the light died down, Akiza found herself not in Satellite, but in a mesmerizing forest. A sparkling lake with a star lit sky and full moon, reflecting off its surface, and a surrounding forest; it looked to good to be true, but most importantly, she spotted an all too familiar face standing at the edge of the lake.

As Akiza approached the figure, getting closer and closer, she realized that it wasn't her imagination, or her mind playing tricks on her. It was really him.

" _Yusei…_?"

Turning around at the sound of his name, he saw Akiza standing before him, wide-eyed, and full of shock and awe. At first, she just stood there, staring blankly at the raven-haired Satellite, but then, not a second later, she ran to him, with her arms wrapped securely around him, shaking and crying into his shoulder. Yusei returned her embrace with his own, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist, bringing her closer to him, as he could feel her trembling cease, and her tears disappear as they wet his riding jacket.

Separating from each other just enough to see the other, Yusei brought one of his gloved hands to his mouth, removing it with his teeth, and then removing the remaining glove with his uncovered hand, and finally, when he removed the last glove, Yusei brought his warm hands up to Akiza's pale face, and wiped away her remaining tears with his thumbs. It had been so long since she had felt his touch on her skin, she started to revel in the feeling, closing her eyes, so she could remember this forever. When she no longer felt Yusei's touch on her face, she opened her eyes to see and hear Yusei whispering in her ear, his voice sending relief up and down her body.

"It's really me, Akiza. You don't have to cry anymore."

"I know, Yusei. It's just been so hard living without you here with us; I'm just glad you're here now. Even if this is just a dream."

Genuinely smiling for the first time in a while, Yusei brushed back a stray hair back behind Akiza's ear from obscuring her heart shaped face, and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, before replying to her.

"I know. I've been watching everything from above. Watching everyone struggle without me here. I'm so sorry, Akiza. I never wanted to put you, any of you through that kind of pain. Even if it's not my fault, it's still unfair to all of you, especially you. You've been through so much pain and suffering for most of your life, horrors that few could scarcely imagine, and even fewer could live with. I never wanted any of this happen. I just wanted-!"

Akiza silenced Yusei further by placing a finger to his lips, and shushing him completely, before she took her time coming up with an answer, and then taking another minute to sort through what she wanted to say to him.

"Yusei… I know… but like you said yourself, it wasn't your fault. Despite all that happened, what happened had to happen. If our places were switched, you would've done the same for me; I know you would have, and you do to. It is unfair to us, but it's also unfair to you too. Your life hasn't-wasn't any easier than mine, Yusei. You struggled, scratched and clawed your way to where you stood. Everyday you lived was a testament to your strength and will to survive. To bring hope to others where none existed. You did it for your friends, for Martha… even for me…"

Yusei smiled as she continued. Choking back sobs that threatened to escape, she forced them down, so she could get what she had wanted to say to him, before it was too late. Before she might not have another chance. Unfortunately, her tears broke free, streaming down her porcelain cheeks, with Yusei wiping them away with his thumbs, when she grabbed a hold of his hand, and looked up into his eyes, and continued with her train of thought.

"What I'm trying to say is… Yusei… I-we, w-we never blamed you… for any of this… i-if I had known… t-that the last time we would've been alone… w-was on t-that… balcony… before we left for Satellite… I-!"

This time it was Yusei that stopped Akiza's train of thought. Like before, he had placed a finger to her lips. She could faintly taste the scent on his finger, before he removed it from her lips, and finished for her.

"You wanted to know, that if it was our last time together, the words we chose, wouldn't have been the ones we spoke? That if given the chance, if none of this had come to pass, or if I somehow survived, that we'd both want to know each other one more time?"

Akiza was shocked and surprised beyond her comprehension. How did he know what she wanted to say? Instead of questioning him, she let him continue further.

"Is that what you were going to say? That you make me feel alive, Akiza? Because it's true, for me too."

Akiza stared wide-eyed at Yusei once more, before regaining what little composure she had left, and continued from where he left off. Sliding her arms from his waist, to his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath the fabric of his jacket and muscle shirt, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and torso, pulling him closer to her, fisting one hand in the fabric of his jacket, and the other threading her fingers through his soft, raven hair.

Heart thumping and pounding against her chest, she could feel Yusei's strong arms unwrap themselves from her waist, one hand traveling the small of her back, making her breathless, as the other stayed on her waist, gripping her corset, and pulling her closer to him, his other hand framed her gorgeous, heart shaped face up to his own. Eyes locked together, their lips a hair's breath away from touching she continued their shared train of thought…

"You were my fallen star, Yusei… you lit up my whole life… and yes… you…"

She pulled him closer, as he did to her, their lips nearing each other as she said, "Make me…"

Their lips just barely scraping against each other, she finished before they finally clasped them together, saying, "Feel alive…"

Finally, their lips were brought together, in a shared, heated, and loving embrace. It was true for the both of them, even if this was all a dream and inside Akiza's mind, the both of them never felt more alive. The sweet smell of strawberries and the taste of watermelon on Akiza's lips transferred to Yusei drove him wild with lust, as he pulled her impossibly closer, their tongues dancing a tango of love, dancing to the shared beat of their hearts. Akiza too, could taste the smell and flavor of peppermint and vanilla on Yusei's tongue, as it swirled and sucked on her own. Seperating from a lack of air, their foreheads remained touching together as heated and belated breaths were shared between them. Akiza was the first to speak, with only one word on her mind…

"Wow…"

Yusei followed, only replying, "Yeah...wow…"

Akiza took a moment to catch her breath, before looking at the young man before her with half dazed-fiddled eyes and saying in a rather seductive voice, that surprised even her and especially Yusei, "Want to do it again…?"

Breathing hard, Yusei choked out a laugh, a genuine laugh, that surprised Akiza, before turning his head toward the horizon, and replying, "If only we had more time…"

Following Yusei's gaze, Akiza turned her head towards the horizon, and could see for the first time, the most beautiful sunrise she had laid her eyes on. Looking back at Yusei, she could see the light reverberating around him, as he slowly started to disappear, with a sad smile worn on his face. Akiza had tears in her eyes, but for some reason, she didn't know why, but she knew, that somehow this wasn't the last time she would get to see Yusei again. Before he could disappear, she grabbed a hold of his hand and asked him a question that had been on her mind, since she got here.

"Yusei… is this really a dream? Is this all actually happening, or is it all just in my head?"

Before the light could take him, Yusei smiled warmly at Akiza, gently stroking her cheek, and brushing away stray hairs from her face as he said, "Of course this is all inside your head, Akiza…"

She looked down in disappointment, before Yusei tipped her chin back up to make her look at him, as he continued to say as he faded away, "But why should that mean, that this isn't real?"

The sunlight peered through Akiza's bedroom window, as her eyes opened slowly, to adjust to the brightness of her dimly lit room. It was the first time in months that Akiza actually went to sleep, instead of tossing and turning, screaming in the night about a frequent nightmare, waking her parents and having them to try to calm her down to go back to sleep, but only for her to remain awake at night, until she cries herself to finally fall asleep, until the process is repeated, forcing her to remain awake for the rest of the evening.

Bringing a hand to her lips, she could still feel Yusei's touch, his taste, and his smell. Suddenly, Akiza threw herself upwards, tossing away her blanket, and rushing out of bed. It was true! It was real, every single, minute detail in her dream was real! But as she got out of bed, she stopped. She couldn't get ahead of herself. Yusei was still… she couldn't bring herself to say the words, much less think about them. The point was, he still wasn't here, and it was likely - very likely, that he wouldn't be coming back here, for a long time. Yet she couldn't stay silent about the experience she just witnessed, and there was only one person who could help her understand what it all may entail.

" _Misty… she might know what this all means... It's a longshot, and I'm sure that this may sound crazy, but… I think it's possible... Yusei might be able to come back!"_

Knowing that she is most likely hoping against all hope, she knew she was playing a dangerous game, and that the result may not be what she wants it to be; however, she wasn't going to give up the fact that it was possible for Yusei to return. After all, he appeared to her in a dream, and though it was brief, he was there, so it was entirely possible that he could come back into the real world, she just needed to find the answers.

With that in mind, after getting dressed, she made her decision, and made her way out of her room, and out of her parents home to find her answers.

In the afterlife, Yusei's "body" returned with his parents waiting with an unlikely second party; someone Yusei thought he would never come face to face again. Glaring at the man, Yusei spoke only his name, with venom spitting in between the syllables…

"Roman."

There, standing with old friends and colleagues, and now standing in front of their son, was the former leader of the Dark Signers, the King of the Underworld's agent, Rex's older brother, and his parents' friend and betrayer, Roman Goodwin. Noticing the boy's glaring gaze, Roman, poked his chest out, took a deep breath, and greeted the young man before him, with a guilt-ridden expression.

"Hello, Yusei."

"What are you doing here, Roman? I thought you'd be in a place far darker than here."

"I was, for a time, but even the Crimson Dragon sees that I want to make amends, and believes in redemption. So after the King's destruction, me and the other Dark Signers were taken here. However, they stayed briefly before they were resurrected."

Leering his eyes at the man who caused so much pain and suffering for not only he and his family, but to countless others, Yusei could see the wear on his soul, the pain, suffering, and guilt that the man before him held within, and Yusei couldn't find it in himself to hate the man standing in front of him. Despite all he's done, he too was nothing more than a pawn to the Dark King, and just like the others was manipulated and brainwashed into doing its bidding. Looking at him now, Yusei could see that all traces of the darkness that was in his heart then, was now gone. He looked and appeared as he did before he became one with the shadow. With a heavy heart, Yusei sighed, and continued from there.

"And what about you? I know why I wasn't resurrected, but you? Why are you still here?"

Seeing that the boy, had forgiven him, even when he didn't deserve it, he let out a deep breath before taking a seat next to him, as Yusei's parents watched on silently, already privy to the information that he was about to share to Yusei.

"I wanted to stay, Yusei. I don't deserve to be forgiven, and I don't deserve another chance at life. Not after taking away so many. I wanted to see Rex again, but I don't think I would have the heart to confront him, after everything I've done. I came to see if I could make amends with your mother and father, and thankfully, somehow, they too, like you, have given me a second chance to make things right."

Yusei understood most of what his former nemesis was saying, but that last bit had him confused. Make things right? How? Seeing the confused expression on their son's face, the Fudos sat down next to their son, and continued from where Roman ended. Aiko was the one to speak up first, then her husband afterwards.

"Yusei, sweety, these last few moments we've shared together, though brief, have been the best that your father and I have shared with you since you were just a baby."

Yusei looked at his mother confused, until he began putting the pieces together, after his father began speaking.

"Son, what your mother and I and Roman are saying, is that, you were taken from this world far too soon. It wasn't your time to go, and yet, you were ready to sacrifice it all to save the ones you love. We know that you long to return to Earth, especially after that moment with that Akiza girl in her dream. You don't belong here, son. It's not your time, and though, your mother and I have cherished these memories and these moments that we've been fortunate enough to have, it's time for you to go, to go back to the world of the living, to be with your friends and loved ones."

As Yusei connected the dots between the lines, his eyes widened, with tears forming at the edges. He knew what they were prepared to do, and though he wished for nothing morethan to return his friends, he didn't want it to cost his parents' souls to do so.

"No…! Y-You can't do it! Not like this! There has to be another way! Believe me, I want to go back, but I-I can't! Knowing that y-you had to sacrifice yourselves again to save me - No! I w-won't let you do t-that! Not again!"

It warmed their hearts to know that, though their son didn't want them to leave forever to let him return to his friends. But before they could tell him, Roman gripped Yusei's shoulder in his large hand, turning the boy's attention to the man to his right.

"Not them, Yusei. Me. This is my due. My repayment. For all of the pain, suffering and destruction I've caused for the last seventeen years. I want to do this. It's the least I could do, and if it can bring any good to all the bad I've created, then that's all the more reason to do it. Your parents are just saying goodbye. It won't be the last time you'll be seeing them after all, when it is your real time, you'll come back."

Yusei was astounded at what he heard. Roman was willing to sacrifice everything, to return him back to the world of the living. Wiping away his tears, he stared at the man with a new respect for him, and stuck his hand out as a gesture of good will. Roman looked down at the boy's gloved hand then back to the his eyes, before reaching out his own, and clasping it in Yusei's.

"You know, you don't have to do this, Roman."

"I want to, Yusei. Rex, will understand."

Suddenly, a great, crimson light shown in the way of a gateway, as the Dragon God spoke to the young man, and to the Dragon's Head bearer.

" _Are you ready? Once undertaken, there's no coming back. Not until it's your time, Yusei."_

Looking back at his parents, Yusei could see the hearty smiles on their faces and the tears that threatened to escape their eyes. With tears of his own, he waved a hand to them, and said, "Thanks, mom, dad. I love you."

His mother laughing, and father chuckling, they chorused, "We love you, too!"

Aiko going on further, "And when you come back, that Akiza girl better be with you, or there will be hell to pay, Yusei!"

Reo, continuing as well, "And you better be older than the both of us too son!"

With that, a heavy hand lay on Yusei's shoulder, the young man looked at Roman, as the older man's body became enveloped in a holy, crimson light of pure energy. The older man smiling down at the younger next to him, the Mark of the Dragon's head disappearing from the man's arm, and replacing Yusei's Mark of the Dragon's Tail. The light then enveloped them both, and in a flash they were gone, leaving the lovely couple to watch as their son once again left them to continue his path.

Laying her head on her husband's shoulder, she could feel the stream of tears flow down her face, as they wet her husband's shirt, and coat, whispering to him, "It never gets easier, does it dear?"

Encircling his strong arms around his wife, securely wrapping them around her shoulder and her waist, he pulled her as close to humanly possible, and replied, "No. It never does. But we'll be reunited again. When it's his time. After all, he has a promise to keep to a special little redhead, does he not? In fact, she kind of reminds me of you, when we were their age."

Picking her chin up, she looked up at her husband, as he looked down at her, smiling warmly at the other, she then went on to say, "Hmm. I can see the similarities. Yusei does remind me of a younger you, Reo. Maybe it was just meant to be."

Resting her head back on her husbands shoulder, her smile brightened and widened as she felt Reo's soft lips pressed against her hair, and said, before they too, disappeared to their own little "heaven", "Maybe it was, after all…"

Misty Tredwell looked over at her young friend in surprise. What Akiza just described was something that sounded impossible. Did she hear her correctly? That somehow, Yusei was able to enter her dreams and transform it from the reacuring nightmare to a paradise? Whatever the case may have been, Misty could tell that there was definitely a change in her friend; something she hadn't seen in a long time.

Though, Misty wasn't exactly a "psychic" per say, but she did have unique "abilities". Just by simply looking into someone's eyes, or feeling the touch of their skin in the palm of her hands, she could tell what a person's feelings and emotions are during that time, an empath, so to speak. Akiza, for example, in recent months had felt sad, distraught, guilty, hopeless, and in despair and mourning, but looking at the young teen in front of her now, Misty could no longer feel such emotions, or feelings from her friend.

Instead, she now could feel that Akiza was happy, full of life and hope, and no longer held any self guilt. Did she really come to this way just from seeing Yusei in a dream, or was he really there? What Akiza described sounded nearly impossible, but not necessarily outside the realm of extreme possibility. After all, six months ago, Misty was as dead as one could be, and then suddenly, she wasn't. So it was entirely possible, albeit a bit far-fetched, that Yusei could appear to Akiza in real time in her dreams. Misty was brought out of her thoughts when Akiza began speaking again.

"So… what does it mean? I have no doubts that what I saw and witnessed was actually real. It didn't just look real, but it felt real. _He_ felt real…"

As Akiza finished what she was saying, Misty noticed a light pink blush dusting Akiza's cheeks as she remembered her special moment that she shared with Yusei. A small, playful smile was on Misty's face as she could now feel another emotion coming for Akiza. Just to tease her young friend, Misty interrupted Akiza's thoughts, by sarcastically and playfully speaking aloud, "Ah, young love. You're a _very_ lucky girl, Akiza, if your dream turns out to be true. From what I understand, and what I've heard, Yusei's quite the - what's the word I'm looking for - ah, now I remember, quite the _hunk_."

As soon as the words left Misty's mouth, Akiza's face lit up like a scarlet flame. Not only could the empath feel her young friend's love for the young man, she could also feel how embarrassed she currently is, earning a heartfelt laugh from the gorgeous model.

"I'm just teasing you, Akiza. I'm happy that you've someone that you like. I was only trying to get a rise out of you that's all. But there is the matter if we will see Yusei again. I'm not saying he won't come back, but how long will you be willing to wait for him? There's no telling exactly how long he'll be gone. It could be months, even years before that's possible, and there is always the possibility that you may fall for someone else during that period of time. Are you really ready to wait for an unknown amount of time for Yusei to return?"

Seeing Akiza's heartfelt expression disappear and fall into a state of depression was the last thing that the empathic model wanted to do to her friend, but she had to let her know the facts, and deep down, Misty knew Akiza knew of them too. It could take a very long time for Yusei to come back and there were numerous possibilities that could disrupt their reunion. As Akiza brought her head back up, she told Misty the truth of what she knew.

"I-I honestly don't know. But I have to believe that even if there is the slightest possibility that Yusei can come back, then I won't give up on him. He's done so much for me, it's the least I can do for him. I owe him that much. So, to answer your question, yes, I'm willing to wait. If, by the off chance that I do meet someone else during that period of time, I'll cross that bridge if it comes to that, but right now, I can't think about the what ifs."

Hearing that Akiza's conviction hadn't faltered, despite the possibilities, brought a smile to the older woman's lips. Reaching out a hand, she laid it atop of Akiza's own, and squeezed it reassuringly, telling the young psychic, "I'm glad to hear it, Akiza. And if there is anything I can help you with, you only need to ask."

Akiza nodded her thanks, and was about to get up to leave for the rose garden, when suddenly, she could feel a slight pain in her right arm. Pulling back the sleeve of her elbow-high, dark magenta, fingerless glove, Akiza saw her mark glowing a bright crimson, as if telling her that something is coming. But whatever this feeling was, it was anything, but threatening. In fact, it felt familiar, almost like…

" _Yusei!_ Sorry, Misty, but I've got to go! Something's come up, and I need to get the others!"

Noticing the mark on Akiza's arm glowing, Misty knew that it could only mean one thing. A small smile was brought on the model's face as she looked over Akiza, and told her, "Good luck, Akiza! And one more thing!"

The young, psychic teen looked back at her friend, and awaited her response. Misty then said aloud, "Go get him girl!"

Smiling brightly, Akiza nodded in thanks, and scurried off to see if the other Signers had gotten a similar call, and if her assumptions were true.

The others were ecstatic to hear that Akiza was feeling much like herself before that dark day, six months ago, but were even more surprised to hear that she actually saw Yusei, and now they could all feel a familiar presence, as the each of the Signers' marks were glowing. The signal getting stronger as the group of teens and children met up at Goodwin's Mansion. Having learned of what was going on, Rex had Lazar allow the other Signers to accompany Akiza inside his Rose Garden as they awaited what was to come.

"So explain to us again, how you're not, you know all down in the dumps anymore?"

"Crow!"

"What? I'm just curious is all! I didn't mean anything behind it!"

Akiza put a hand on Jack to try to calm him down and replied, "It's okay, Jack. I know I kind of rushed it along, and everyone deserves a better explanation."

Just as Akiza was about to recount her experience inside her dream with Yusei, an all too familiar ethereal, otherworldly roar was heard in the sky. As the sky darkened by the mere magnitude of the Dragon God's power, a single crimson light, almost like a star in the sky, began to fall down towards the surface, slowing its descent as it got closer to the ground.

Everyone in attendance was at the edge of their seats wondering if this was actually Yusei, or if it was a message sent to them by the Crimson Dragon. As the crimson star made its slow descent to the ground, now eye level with most of the group, the star's light radiated so brightly that the others were forced to shield their eyes, less become blind from the rays of luminous, crimson light.

As the light died down, the group of adults, teens and children, removed their arms, and all held a collective surprised gasp, as they could see the silhouette of spiky hair in the shadow of the light. When it was finally gone, everyone, suprising even Lazar and Goodwin were astounded and relieved that it was, in fact, Yusei who had returned. But he wasn't alone, behind him, the great, Crimson God, was there too.

Immediately, without hesitation, or thought, Leo and Luna rushed into Yusei's arms, with tears of joy, present in their eyes. Kneeling to their height, Yusei was nearly tackled to the ground by the collective weight of the two young twins, as he held them in his arms. Crow came up next, patting his old friend on the shoulder, as he too wiped away a few stray tears. After the twins let go of Yusei, Jack approached with an uncharacteristically bright smile played on his lips as he to the surprise of Yusei and everyone there, pulled Yusei into a brotherly hug.

Taken by surprise, Yusei, after a split second, returned the gesture. A moment later, Jack separated from his younger brother, and patted him on the back, as Akiza made her way over. After walking up to Yusei, she stopped just a few inches from his face, and did the unexpected, which surprised everyone in attendance. Taking hold of Yusei's collar, she pulled him down to place, a sloppy, wet kiss on his mouth, stunning everyone.

Crow put his hands over the twins eyes, as Leo looked about ready to vomit, while Luna on the other hand squelled in happiness. Jack on the other though surprised, quickly shook it off, crossed his arms, and huffed in disbelief, shaking his hand with a small smile still displayed on his usually glum face. Lazar's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his skull, and Goodwin - although his outward appearance was indifferent, inside, he was actually happy for the young man. Letting a slight, almost unnoticeable smirk play on his normally rigid and stiff complexion.

Though, it was certainly a surprise to Yusei that they were doing in this in front of everyone, he soon let the worry slip away, and encircled his strong arms around Akiza's slim waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss, eliciting a surprised, but excited moan escape from the young lady's lips, further shocking the rest of the collective group. Finally separating from one another, and yet still in arms with one another, Akiza, spoke first.

"Well, hello to you too."

Smirking in response, Yusei replied, "Hey, you started it."

Earning a giggle from the young psychic, she was about to retort, when a deep voice in the background interrupted them with a disruptive cough.

"Ahem. Not that we're not happy for the two of you, but could you stop snogging each other for five minutes, so we can know what's happening?"

And just like that, Jack was back to his old self again. Yusei really did miss it. He missed them all. Nodding to his older brother, and giving Akiza a slight wink, secretly telling her that they were far from finished - making the love struck teen blush - Yusei turned to the Crimson Dragon, and said, "Thank you. I will forever be in your debt, and that goes for Roman too. Without him, I wouldn't be here right now."

Hearing the name of Goodwin's older brother caught the attention of everyone, especially, Rex. Noticing the confused and wanting stares, Yusei explained, "It's complicated. I better let the Crimson Dragon explain it."

Having been silent up until now, the Dragon God took the floor, and began the complex nature of Yusei's resurrection. _"As you are all undoubtedly aware, Yusei suffered a great deal of damage to his mind, body and soul due to the Dark King's possession. So great that I could not properly heal him, until my powers were restored. Which, after losing two of my Signers would take an unknown amount of time to pass. Roman and Yusei were among the only Signers that were not resurrected with the others, as was Devack. Roman opted to stay behind, and after much deliberation, came to the conclusion that the best way to repay back all of his misdeeds over the last decade and more, he would sacrifice his life essence, to restore what power that remained unacclimated, and return Yusei to all of you."_

After the Crimson Dragon's explanation, he gave the collective group a moment to ponder about what they had heard. Roman, former leader of the Dark Signers and the one behind Zero Reverse, sacrificed all of what he was, to help bring Yusei back to life. It was almost impossible to comprehend. For the longest time, he was their sworn enemy, even when they didn't know it. After the moment had passed, the dragon God wasn't done just yet.

" _He also gave Yusei a parting gift…"_

At this, everyone turned to Yusei. Looking back at the Dragon God, and then back again to his friends. Yusei, pulled off his right glove, and pulled up the sleeve of his riding jacket revealing a new mark, that surprised all present, especially Goodwin.

"The Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Head…"

Putting down his sleeve, and slipping his hand back in his glove, the Crimson dragon went on to say, _"That isn't all. Before I leave here, there is something I want to share…"_

As the Crimson Dragon disappeared in a magnificent, beautiful, crimson light, Leo and Akiza's arms began to glow with the same light. Akiza's Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Foreclaw transformed into Yusei's old Mark - The Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Tail, whereas, Leo's arm glew and Akiza old Mark was transferred to the young boy. Jumping with excitement, Leo loudly proclaimed for all to hear, "YES! I'M FINALLY A SIGNER!"

Luna put a hand to her forehead in embarrassment as Crow laughed at Leo's outburst, and Jack aggressively telling the "little twerp" to shut up. Yusei and Akiza were smiling happily at their friends, and before either knew it, they had slipped their hands into each other's grasp. Looking back, Yusei saw Goodwin approaching them. Putting a hand on AKiza's shoulder, she understood immediately, and they seperated from one another to let Yusei and Goodwin speak.

"Goodwin."

"Yusei."

Sticking out a hand just like he had done before to Goodwin's older brother, Yusei stood there, waiting for Rex to shake his hand, or leave it hanging in the air. Either response would tell Yusei what he wanted to know. If he shook it, he could call him "a friend" and had forgiven Goodwin for what he had done to him in the past, and Goodwin would forgive him for his brother's sacrifice. If he didn't, well, that was pretty much self explanatory. Taking a moment, Rex, finally clasped a gloved hand with Yusei's own, and shook it.

With all that said and done, there was no more need for words between the two of them. Rex and Lazar soon left, returning to go back inside the former's home as the group of friends celebrated their friend's return.

Author's Notes: Well, that's all she wrote. Fallen Star is officially finished. I may or may not include a bonus chapter, or two, and I might still split up the first chapter into a few (but I probably won't), but for now this story is completed.

I apologize in advance if the pacing was too fast, or jarring, and seemed to jump from one place to another without any explanation. There's no real "excuse" I can come for it; sometimes that's just how my mind works.

If I do write a bonus chapter(s), it won't be for some time, and I might just include a little hanky panky between Yusei and Akiza, and/or maybe more duels between the two, and/or against other characters like Jack and Crow for example. I told you Yusei wouldn't stay dead for long! Now that everything is finished, read, review, and as always give constructive criticism, if you have any. Till next time, peace.


End file.
